Una Noche
by Misao-21
Summary: Una noche puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas de buena o mala manera. El punto es aceptar las consecuencias. ¿Te quedas en la comodidad o aceptas el disparo en la oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Noche**

 **UA**

 **AxM**

 **Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, esta historia es producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _…_

 _.._

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente al sentir el calor de un rayo de sol, pestañeo unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz moviendo una de sus manos hacia algunos de los rizos de su oscuro cabello, se sentó de golpe tomándose la frente al sentir un poco de dolor.

Había bebido ridículamente, la noche anterior.

Recorrió la habitación visualmente, recién dándose cuenta que no le era conocida y que no estaba sola. _¿Dónde estaba?._ Espera _¿quién era el tipo a su lado?._ Una espalda ancha descansaba sobre la cama, el hombre tenía la cabeza acomodada hacia la ventaba con mechones negros alborotados cayendo sobre su rostro, parecía no molestarse por su repentino movimiento. Su cuerpo cubierto solo por la sabana, revelándole unas piernas largas y fuertes. La luz lo hacía ver casi como una criatura imaginaria.

"Mierda…" susurro intentando no hacer ruido bajando de la cama y gateando a buscar su tanga blanca tirada en el suelo.

 _…_

 _.._

 _La noche anterior_

"¡Esta noche vamos a celebrar! ohoh" aseguro la chica de ojos almendrados riendo de forma burlesca y empujando a sus amigas hacia el lugar favorito de las tres en Kyoto.

"Yo no me puedo quedar tan tarde, ya extraño a mis hombres" soltó la chica de coleta alta sonriendo mientras meneaba su celular.

"El bebe estará bien, él sabe que hacer" la chica de ojos verdes sonrió rodando los ojos a la más alta que le contestaba la mirada mientras la de coleta les sacaba la lengua. Se rieron las tres.

"Es mi bebe, tiene 4 meses, tengo que ir a amamantarlo y cambiarlo, y y…" empezó con el monologo mientras se sentaban en los sillones de cuero rojos al costado de la barra.

"Si si ,lo que quieres es irte a casa por tu marido no por el crio" molesto la mayor riendo.

"Pueden parar las dos"

"Yaaaa!" contestaron al unísono la del cabello suelto y la pequeña de la trenza.

Misao miro al frente, la más alta era su amiga de la empresa de diseño de interiores donde trabajaba, la conocía de hace casi unos tres años, la de ojos azules en cambio era su amiga de toda la vida, estaba recién casada y tenía un bebe ya con su muy pelirrojo esposo.

Ellas solían juntarse para beber y salir varias veces a la semana, sobre todo los viernes, pero desde que Kaoru tuvo al bebe que no podían hacerlo tan seguido, agregando que ella había empezado una relación ' _seria_ ' a mediados de noviembre del año anterior con el gerente de la compañía de sistemas de seguridad que estaba en uno de los pisos más arriba del edificio de su trabajo.

Por lo tanto la mayor esa noche las había casi obligado a salir para celebrar una ' _mini_ ' despedida de soltera para ella.

"Aun no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con ese imbécil" Megumi reía mirando a Misao mientras bebían su jugo. La mayor vestida de traje con una falda tubo azul ajustada y una blusa casi transparente la miraba con ojos brillantes."No entiendo que le viste"

"Hey, es súper divertido, ¡Juntos somos dinamita!" gritoneo levantando el vaso. Kaoru se rio meneando la cabeza.

"Necesitas un hombre no un niño…, argh no quiero esta mierda de jugo" regaño Megumi moviendo la mano para pedir el menú.

"Quizás deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, estoy muerta" hizo una mueca la más pequeña bajando las manos hacia los bolsillos de sus jeans negros ajustados.

"¿No es esto la previa de tu despedida?" Kaoru intento poner de su parte dándole una palmada en la espalda, mientras arreglaba su vestido rojo con la otra mano.

"Sí, eso y vamos a beber. Seguro que ese día tendrás que hacerlo también, en tu sano juicio no lo harías" movió los ojos Megumi, siendo golpeada bajo la mesa por Kaoru. Misao solo hizo una mueca.

La mayor de las tres recibió el menú y pidió una ronda de ' _Bye Mother Fucker'_ una mezcla de vodka, ron, tequila y gin, que tenía hielo y jugo de limón. Kaoru la miro asustada negando porque ella estaba amamantando.

"Tú sí, eres la estúpida novia " apunto a Misao que no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risita cómplice dejándose llevar mientras se abría más la chaqueta de cuero negra revelando su pequeño top cuello en v de encaje blanco.

"Bien tienes razón, vamos a emborracharnos, pero… me detienes si hago algo estúpido" movió su highball glass, mientras hacía una mueca de asco con el primer sorbo. La chica del vestido rojo solo suspiro mientras empezaban a conversar sobre los detalles de la boda y algo de la empresa. Por supuesto también del bebe.

…

..

 _En el mismo lugar, a unos metros en la barra._

El barman se acercaba a rellenar un poco más su vaso de vodka, los ojos azules ocultos bajo el flequillo de su cabello húmedo negro vagaban por las botellas perfectamente ubicadas en la estantería. Afuera había comenzado a llover justo cuando él salía del taxi luego de haber bajado del avión.

No pudo evitar pasar al antiguo bar ' _Aoiya_ ', desde su viaje eran casi tres años que no se había sentido en casa como en ese lugar. Su hermano y su mejor amigo no pudieron ir por él al aeropuerto. Pero no le importaba, estaba cansado y confuso por el futuro. Movió un poco la espalda intentando relajar los músculos, mientras bebía otro sorbo. Miro de reojo a su derecha, la maleta negra descansaba bajo al taburete de cuero junto a él.

"¿Mas?" el barman, un tipo nuevo en el lugar le sonreía. El asintió. Quizás debería emborracharse antes de ir a enfrentar a la familia después de no haber escrito ni llamado demasiado en su ausencia.

Pero él era así. No iba a dar más de lo que podía. Pensó haciendo una medio mueca mientras veía el líquido moverse en el vaso.

Si sus conocidos, estuvieran allí seguro que estarían los tres borrados y quizás tirados en el suelo después de unas cuantas rondas de todo. Pero las cosas ya no eran lo mismo, todo había cambiado desde que eran más jóvenes. No mucho para él, pero si para los demás. Dando un suspiro se quitó la chaqueta del traje gris ajustada que llevaba, tirándola sobre la maleta y dejando al descubierto su camisa blanca que descansaba un poco abierta en el cuello. Lentamente doblo las mangas hasta sus codos y movió el cuello para luego llevarse nuevamente a la boca el líquido tentador.

…

..

" _Wow.. wow_. ¡No! paren, ¡yo me voy!" la de coleta alta se puso de pie y tomo su cartera. "De ninguna manera me quedare para seguirles el estúpido juego, ¡vayan a casa!"

"Vamos Kaoru-chan, siempre tonteamos" balbuceo guiñándole un ojo la menuda de trenza riéndose sin parar, visiblemente con el alcohol en su cabeza. "Megumi esto sabe horrible" agrego Misao en una mueca divertida sacando la lengua mientras sus mejillas se rellenaban con un pequeño color rosa.

"¡Te vas a casar!, ¡actúen las dos de acuerdo a su edad!" estampo Kaoru mirándolas de forma acusadora, mientras caminaba a la salida golpeando la puerta de vidrio sin mirar atrás.

"Joder, sí que se está tomándose a pecho la vida de casada y todo" soltó la mayor.

"Ni lo digas, el otro día me dijo que estaba tomando clases de Yoga con él bebe y que si quería ir, ¿Qué mierda es eso?" la chica de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior riéndose. Haciendo que la mayor suelte una carcajada.

"Si llegas a ese punto, te golpeare" Megumi la miro moviendo juguetonamente sus dedos por el vaso para luego entrecerrar los ojos y suspirar coquetamente en el puesto "¿Jugamos?" se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

"No no puedo, hazlo tú" estiro los brazos Misao riéndose mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero.

"Apúntame uno" espero Megumi abriéndose un poco la blusa revelando algo de sus turgentes y grandes pechos, se movió el cabello a un lado y miro alrededor.

La más joven miro también, el bar estaba parcialmente lleno, algunas parejas en un lado, en otros sillones un grupo de ejecutivos jóvenes descansaba riendo y comiendo, en la barra habían tres tipos, uno de cabello largo negro que peleaba con otro mientras, Kuro el barman reía ante la conversación alarmada del par de hombres.

Al rincón sus ojos verdes viajaron por el tipo alto en traje gris algo ajustado, la camisa blanca arremangada le daba un toque sexy suficiente como para dejar sin aliento a cualquier mujer del lugar. Le hizo una mueca a Megumi que se giró y lo apunto.

"Ese, el amargado de la esquina, ve por él tigresa" se cruzó de brazos echando el cuello hacia atrás para disfrutar el show. Megumi se retoco el labial murmurándole " _Mira y Aprende_ " y se giró para caminar la distancia de sus sillones hacia la barra como si de una pasarela fuera, movió sus caderas tanto que el par que estaba peleando perdió el hilo sobre lo que estaban hablando.

…

..

"Deberías sonreír" se dejó caer en el taburete al lado del tipo que se giró a verla revelando unos ojos azules profundos que la miraban con confusión. Él ciertamente sabía que atraía a las féminas, y era cierto que cuando era más joven aprovechaba el don, pero luego de irse, todo había cambiado.

Quizás no había perdido su encanto con la edad. Pero no estaba para juegos.

"Aa..." no pudo decir más, miro casi frunciendo el ceño como la chica movía un nuevo vaso de vodka hacia sus manos sin llegar a tocarlo. No es que no le gustara lo que veía. Solo que ella se veía altanera y no estaba interesado. "Lo siento, paso"

Megumi lo miro como si fuera un demente al darse cuenta que le devolvía el vaso empujándolo con la mano hacia ella. Ofendida lo tomo y volvió apresurada hacia Misao que reía ante la negativa recibida por su amiga.

"¡El par matador por primera vez en su vida ha recibido un rechazo!, Casi tome una foto para Instagram" rio la pequeña revolviéndose mientras Megumi apretaba las manos en la mesa y bebía nuevamente en una rabieta.

"Hijo de…, ¡No puedo creerlo!" regaño mirándola.

"Quizás se le murió alguien" frunció los labios Misao y movió la mano hacia el tipo que tenía la vista en el vaso.

"Pero está buenísimo" balbuceo la mayor haciendo que la chica de ojos verdes solo meneara la cabeza en su dirección sonriendo y bebiendo más de su trago, suficientemente mareada para comentar abiertamente su opinión, suspiro en tanto Megumi se reía y le decía que era su turno.

"No puedo ya sabes"

"Cobarde solo es coquetear"

Se le subió la sangre de golpe a la cabeza.

Nadie llamaba cobarde a Misao Makimachi, además quizás Megumi necesitaba una lección de seducción, respiro profundo sintiéndose más brava y valiente de lo que había sido en los últimos meses. La miro fijamente.

"Okay… pero si logro que me hable, me pagas"

"Si logras que te hable te pago 200, bueno quiero decir. ME DEBES 200 de los verdes" sonrió victoriosa. No había forma de que la más joven le ganara a su maravillosa delantera. A sus 25 años estaba muy bien dotada, ella se consideraba hermosa. El tipo era un idiota.

Misao la miro de reojo pensando en lo jodidamente mal que estuvo todo ese día, empezando por el pequeño mal entendido con el chico que parecía ser el amor de su vida acerca de asuntos familiares en los próximos días y ella tenía planeado volver a salir con las chicas. Quizás se había cerrado demasiado en su relación y poco a poco estaba convirtiéndose como Kaoru. Suspiro profundamente mirando al tipo alto que no despegaba la vista del vaso. No había nada malo en su amiga. Era una devota de su marido, el tipo era adorable y amoroso con ella después de todo. La entendía un poco.

Pero ella…

Su novio era valiente y jovial. No había momento que no lo pasara bien con él, el sexo era bueno pero el vacío que sentía a veces la llenaba de dudas ' _Como si estuviera fuera de lugar, como si estuviera atrapada en un bucle, como si no fuera para él'_ , es por eso que cuando le propuso matrimonio en abril, después de unos cuantos meses saliendo. Había hecho de todo para posponer la elección de la fecha. No sabía si estaba lista para eso tampoco, había aceptado en un impulso, ella amaba ser libre y sentía que de algún modo la estaban ahorcando. Además faltaba algo…

Meneo la cabeza aflojando algunas hebras de su larga trenza.

"Dale se va a ir, antes de que logres algo"

"No subestimes al aprendiz, Megumi "

Se levantó mareándose un poco, tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Su amiga al frente se reía en su cara negando con la cabeza. Ella solo se miró en el gran espejo al costado derecho que cubría toda la pared del lugar, posando las manos en su cintura. Bueno no tenía la delantera de Megumi, pero estaba bien formada. Levanto uno de sus pies y camino casual hacia Kuro en la barra.

El grupo de ejecutivos jóvenes se quedó viéndola, algunos le hablaron pero ella solo se giró coqueta sonriendo. Miro hacia su derecha, el tipo seguía con la vista baja. Miro a Megumi que levantaba las manos meneando un fajo de billetes americanos.

Bien no había captado su atención. Quizás era mejor. No estaba bien, ella no podía andar jugando por ahí.

"Kuro" con voz coqueta llamo al barman que estaba en la otra esquina intentando atender a un ejecutivo mayor de cabello blanco. El barman no hizo caso, sintió las risas de su amiga en la lejanía. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, ni siquiera podía conseguirse sola un trago, algo andaba mal.

Suspiro y golpeo la barra llamando la atención del lugar, para luego tirarse encima y dejar su trasero respingon sobre ella mientras cruzaba sus piernas meneando los botines.

"¡Te estoy hablando!, tráeme otro _Bye mother fucker_ " grito y luego sonrió notando la boca abierta del barman al ver un poco de su escote y su figura resbalando por su adorada barra. Soltó la botella que tenía en las manos quebrándose en sus pies y ella rio echándose hacia atrás al escuchar el murmullo del lugar.

Bueno la idea no era conseguir la atención de Kuro pero la visión de su poder sobre él, le causó cierta gracia. Misao Makimachi estaba de vuelta, señoras y señores.

"Ee…-enseguida" balbuceo aturdido agachándose a recoger los trozos de vidrio mientras ella se sentaba delicadamente en el taburete a un asiento del tipo de ojos azules que ahora la miraba.

" _Bye Mother Fucker…"_ lo escucho susurrar a su lado en una voz profunda y algo rasposa. Ella se giró a verlo mostrando su mejor sonrisa para quedar petrificada.

"¿Estas despidiéndote de alguien?"

"Tal vez" sonrió llevándose un poco de cabello tras la oreja. Esos fríos ojos azules con pequeños destellos grises de pronto la habían dejado perpleja. Los escondía un poco con el flequillo, pero ahora el cuerpo que había delineado antes encajaba muy bien con ese rostro de adonis.

Aoshi levanto la vista cuando la sintió golpear la barra y tirarse encima, su esbelto cuerpo quedo expuesto a él y a todos los ojos del lugar. Trago saliva de solo recorrerlo con sus azules. La cintura menuda se unía a un cadera delicada que mostraba un poco del hilo blanco de su ropa interior que se dejó ver al tirarse encima del gran mesón. Bien había rechazado a la mujer que anteriormente se le tiro encima. Pero ahora veía como esa jovencita de piel cremosa se exponía hacia el barman y no pudo evitar observarla, casi le parecía un pecado no hacerlo.

Brava pensó.

Aún no había visto su cara y estaba sin aliento.

Unos ojos verdes vibrantes lo miraron curiosos después de escucharlo, nariz menuda, piel blanca con algunas pecas bajo sus ojos, labios pequeños pero interesantes envueltos en un labial rosa claro. No llevaba mucho maquillaje y se veía hermosa. Un rostro angelical.

"Ese va por cuenta mía" soltó sin pensar no pudiendo contener el impulso cuando el barman le entregaba el vaso a la jovencita. Misao lo miro de reojo soltando una pequeña risa que el encontró encantadora.

Dios no sabía si podía tomar más, pero un pequeño sorbo solo por no quedar mal debía lograr, aunque no pudo lograr esconder la graciosa mueca mientras rodaba los ojos con el sabor. Ganar en coqueteo contra Megumi, ¡quién lo diría! ¡Ella estaba comprometida! Y el líquido sabia horrible.

"¿Te vas a servir uno tú también o es mucho para ti?"

Aoshi la vio morderse el labio inferior acompañado de una mueca que el encontró adorable al probar el trago. ' _¿Por qué no?'._ Meneo la cabeza en una afirmación para el barman que lo miraba entre confuso y molesto. La chica se giró para enfrentarlo ahora directamente pasándose la muñeca por los labios intentando quitar el sabor.

Sus ojos azules habían vuelto al vaso que tenía entre sus manos pero ahora parecía un poco menos amargado. El cabello negro semi húmedo caía por su rostro, suspiro observando la línea de su barbilla, de pronto sentía los labios secos.

Ese hombre era un Dios.

Misao movió la cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados para luego mirar al frente, ' _Me voy a casar_ ', se repitió mentalmente. Esto era una estupidez y aunque estaba segura de haber ganado se sentía mal, no era correcto. Deslizo sus tacones fuera del apoyo del taburete y le sonrió al tipo en un intento de despedida. Volvería donde Meg y se irían.

Sus ojos azules la vieron de una forma que la hizo estremecer. Sus piernas flaquearon y el la tomo de la cintura en un rápido movimiento levantándose de su puesto.

"Te acompaño" hablo, dejándose llevar por la sensación que la chica le provocaba, desde el bolsillo saco un poco de dinero y lo dejo en la barra. Ajusto su mano en la delicada piel y tiro de su chaqueta con la manilla de su maleta negra.

Comenzaron a caminar sin verse hacia la salida. En ningún momento noto como ella jalo una chaqueta de cuero que ahora arrastraba un poco por la calle mientras caminaban esperando que un taxi se detenga.

Megumi la miraba con la boca abierta y sonreía. Cielos iba a tener que pagarle a la comadreja. ¿No era solo coquetear?

Afuera había dejado de llover.

…

..

"¿Compartimos taxi?" Pregunto Aoshi soltando lentamente su cintura, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo pero ella se movía nerviosa bajo su toque.

"Vale" Misao suspiro no sabiendo bien que decir, mirando hacia la calle sin verlo. Una vez que quito la mano de su piel sintió que si se iba a caer, pero no por la borrachera. Ella estaba mareada pero suficientemente cuerda para saber lo que estaba haciendo. _'¿Que estaba haciendo?_ '. Era un completo desconocido y ahora estaba sentada a su lado compartiendo el automóvil.

Tuvo que volver la vista al frente cuando escucho que el conductor preguntaba dónde iban. El tipo a su lado se giró a verla, esperando una respuesta.

Misao cerró los ojos un momento para encontrar cordura mientras la vista se le iba a cada rato a los labios y cuello del apuesto tipo sentado a su lado. Hacia tanto calor.

Aoshi la contemplaba en silencio. Algo en ella le atraía y todo su movimiento corporal lo llamaba, los labios semi abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vibrantes y retadores. Estaba mareado, siempre se burlaron de su poca tolerancia. Por eso había dejado de beber.

Se olvidó del conductor.

"Perdona tengo que bajammm…" Intento bajarse antes de terminar en una locura, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando sus labios finos fueron rozados por los sensuales de su acompañante, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus fuertes manos recorrer sus brazos. Su aliento caliente se mezclaba con el suyo y su cordura también.

Ella no pudo evitar entrelazar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello oscuro ahora seco y suave, y pegarse a él mientras sentía los fogosos besos y lengua del desconocido abrirse paso lentamente dentro de su boca.

Perdió noción de la realidad, estaba soñando, ella estaba en casa durmiendo después de verse unas cuantas series en netflix.

Todo esto probablemente era producto de su borrachera o su gran imaginación.

 _…_

 _.._

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ponerse el top en el más completo silencio, camino en puntillas hacia el lado donde el brazo del hermoso hombre acostado en la cama King descansaba colgando, para recoger su jeans. Miro alrededor, tomándose la frente.

La habitación era un desastre.

Después de ajustarse el cierre, se agacho a buscar sus botines uno tirado al pie de la cama y el otro descansaba junto a la puerta con su chaqueta de cuero. Intento hacer un escaneo visual buscando su bralette blanco, estaba segura que se había puesto algo bajo su top o eso recordaba, pero no lo diviso por ningún lugar.

Su aliento se volvió a ir cuando lo vio girarse sobre si mismo y quedar completamente desnudo ante ella.

¡Santo Pecado!

Apretó los tacones contra su pecho tenía que irse de allí, ahora mismo, tiro de la manilla saliendo precipitadamente soltando la puerta sin querer y dando un portazo. Se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia la escalera aun descalza sin mirar atrás. Con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello suelto alborotado se tiro sobre un taxi que se detuvo ante su dramático aspaviento para ayudarla a alejarse del lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontró desnuda bajo la ducha de su pequeño departamento, los recuerdos comenzaban a rondarle al rozarse con los dedos para enjabonarse, no pudo evitar recordar lo excitante que fue sentir aquellas manos fuertes y varoniles sobre su cuerpo la noche anterior. Las sensaciones que tuvo cuando él tocó sus senos y bajo por su plano vientre hasta apoderarse de su intimidad, haciéndola gemir de placer como nadie había conseguido antes, ni siquiera su prometido. Meneo la cabeza, intentando por cuarta vez, olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Nadie iba a enterarse.

 _…_

 _.._

Aoshi despertó con el fuerte ruido proveniente de su puerta. Los ojos azules chocaron contra el techo, una sensación de decepción lo invadió rápidamente. El cálido cuerpo que lo acogió esa noche había huido. Apretó las sabanas con sus manos. Si tan solo le hubiera preguntado el nombre o algún dato.

Sus labios se entre abrieron, saboreando la idea de que la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez lo tuvo antes. Esa desconocida despertó en el sus más profundos deseos y sensaciones. Un calor que iba más allá de solo su cuerpo sino también su mente.

Lo cierto es que ni siquiera había luchado con sea lo que sea que haya sentido. Se dejó llevar después de ver esos ojos de gato.

Estiro el brazo buscando el aparato electrónico cuando sintió que vibraba.

Miro las notas de recordatorio y lo volvió a tirar al velador. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, necesitando disfrutar un poco más del perfume que flotaba a su alrededor y que lo llevaba de nuevo a los brazos de esa menuda chica. Movió una mano bajo la almohada y un pequeño objeto se enredó entre sus dedos.

Seguro que iba a extrañar esa delicada pieza de lencería la dueña de sus próximas fantasías, pensó levantando la prenda sobre su rostro. Se permitió casi sonreír un poco con satisfacción.

Y se prometió encontrarla.

…

..

 **Fin Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Nota:** Esta idea nació hace unas semanas, la converse con mi almohada (y también con Lica XD) pero no quería iniciarla sin avanzar con lo demás, que puedo decir. Siempre me pasa esto .-., claro que no puedo quejarme, la musa sigue aquí. Hoy decidí subirlo.

Debo agradecer mentalmente a _Shin_. Mi eterno respeto a esa mujer inspiradora de historias de Aoshi y Misao.

Besitos!

 **Misao-21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Noche**

 **AXM**

 **Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, esta historia es producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

…

..

Una semana paso desde el pequeño _'desliz_ '. Misao mordía la goma de su lápiz nerviosa mientras movía un pie bajo el escritorio.

Megumi la interrogo al día siguiente y ella lo mantuvo bajo control, diciéndole que con el tipo solo compartieron un par de palabras y el taxi. La mayor se lo creyó todo. Jamás creería que ella podría llegar a más. _'¿Cierto?'_

También le había pagado la apuesta pero ella no pudo aceptar el dinero.

Además por mucho que intentaba olvidarlo, a ratos cuando su mente empezaba a vagar sin poder concentrarse en el trabajo, volviendo irremediablemente a los brazos de ese desconocido de ojos azules.

"¿Misao tienes los papeles con lo que necesitamos para la chocolatería?" Megumi la miraba de pie frente a ella. "Oye te estoy hablando"

"Ah… ¡SI! Perdona, estaba pensando tonterías" sonrió nerviosa guiñándole un ojo. La chica de ojos almendrados hizo una mueca de desagrado y acepto los papeles para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar. "No olvides que tenemos que empezar hoy, iremos a las 2".

"Si si, muero por probar muestras, estoy segura que será todo un éxito. Tae parece tener manos mágicas para cocinar dulces, ¿crees que nos dejaran algo?, tengo hambre" Hablo sin parar intentando parecer normal.

"No sé, pero sabes que el chocolate engorda, aunque quizás te beneficiaria" Megumi le saco la lengua desde lejos y Misao solo pudo gruñirle y arrugar una hoja de papel para tirársela.

Volver al trabajo era lo mejor.

…

..

Aoshi se encontró mirando el arrimo junto a la puerta desde el escritorio de su departamento.

Casi podía ver la menuda espalda blanca y las manos apoyadas de la jovencita mientras él recorría su cintura por atrás y dejaba besos en la parte trasera de su cuello. Se estiro en el asiento incapaz de volver a sus asuntos, preso de los recuerdos.

Había tirado todo para apoyarla en el pequeño mueble, se humedeció los labios pensando en su rostro extasiado mirándolo de lado y riendo de forma tentadora mientras el apretaba su trasero y se apoyaba en ella por sobre la ropa.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y bebió de su vaso de agua en un intento de controlar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Suspiro.

Aunque fue al bar todos los días rondando casi a la misma hora, no consiguió verla. Kuro el barman no le dio ningún tipo de información tampoco. Excepto que siempre iba con sus amigas a beber allí.

Él no había prestado atención en si estaba con amigas o no, su cuerpo y su mente se encerraron en ella perdiendo todo tipo de compostura.

Él jamás perdía el sentido por una mujer. _¿Por qué ella?_

Mírate ahora Shinomori, pensó.

…

..

"El sábado, ¿Okina ya sabe?"

"Perdona no estaba escuchando, ¿Qué?"

"Que si Okina sabe, Okina… tu abuelo"

"Ahh… si supongo. ¿Qué?"

"La cena, ¿Comadreja me estas escuchando?"

"¡Deja de llamarme comadreja!"

"Es la única forma que tengo de traerte de vuelta, has estado mirando hacia la calle casi 10 minutos, tú no eres así, ¿te pasa algo?"

"No perdona, Cabeza de pollo. Me duele el estómago. Fuimos a la chocolatería el otro día y Tae me dio miles de muestras a probar y no pude resistirme, juro que lo intente" mintió nuevamente, moviéndose despreocupadamente.

Él meneo la cabeza y luego le hizo cosquillas para retirarse rápidamente cuando lo llamaron a que atienda un llamado telefónico.

"¡Soujiro dijo que sería puntual!"

Misao lo vio guiñarle un ojo e irse corriendo.

"Todos tenemos que ir el sábado, pensaba dormir todo el día" la voz de Megumi a su lado la hizo sonreír.

"Oye va Kaoru junto con Kenshin y el bebé, será divertido. Imagínate como madre" miro a su amiga riéndose mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sabía que puntos tocar para molestarla.

"Ni en un millón de años"

"Mueres por ser madre, Megtsune. Acéptalo"

"Jamás, soy demasiado independiente para tener que cargar con un crio"

"Yaa…"

"Detente comadreja"

"Valee… pero sabes que quieres…¡Ow!" Se palpo la cabeza cuando recibió un golpe con la carpeta llena de papeles de su compañera. Le saco la lengua y volvió al escritorio.

Suspiro apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Misao no era el tipo de chica que se guardaba las cosas, por un lado quería contarlo y por otro no. Primero porque no podía aguantar más y cada vez que alguien se acercaba tenía la sensación de vacío en el estómago y culpabilidad, necesitaba hacerlo o se ahogaría y segundo porque en realidad no dejaba de pensar en él.

Se levantó gimiendo y metiendo los dedos entre su cabello. Se iba a volver loca. No podía mentir.

Quizás antes que a Megumi, debería contárselo a Kaoru.

Si Kaoru entendería, era más comprensiva.

…

..

"Creo que la sorpresa será grande, señor"

"Lo sé"

"¿Necesita algo más?"

"No, Hannya"

Aoshi siguió pedaleando en la bicicleta ergométrica que tenía ubicada en dirección al pequeño pasillo junto a su cama que daba hacia su cocina. Intentando evitar mirar el arrimo.

Vio salir a su colega y antiguo amigo en silencio dejándolo solo.

Antes de volver con su familia, prefería encerrarse en su frio y poco acogedor departamento. Uno que ni siquiera recordaba haber decorado él.

Quizás jamás debió volver.

Los músculos se le tensaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la alfombra felpuda gris. Allí es donde había peleado y tironeado el jeans de la mujercita una vez que los dos se estrellaron en el suelo.

Abrió la boca y dejo escapar un gruñido, mientras tomaba la pequeña toalla y se la pasaba por la frente y el cuello.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, pero cada pequeña cosa allí lo llevaba de vuelta. Quizás encerrarse no estaba bien, podía meditar pero no lograba encontrarse.

Dejo de pedalear y agacho la cabeza.

' _¿Sería bien recibido?_ ' Por un lado estaba seguro que tal vez su hermano iba a estar algo resentido por dejarlo con todo el peso. Además eran muy distintos.

Pero era un buen tipo en el fondo. Jamás le daría la espalda.

Por nada _'¿Cierto?'_

Pedaleo más rápido. Una semana, pensó.

Y aun no enfrentaba a su familia. _'¿Qué clase de cobarde se había vuelto?'_.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo por el sudor y tironeo de la toalla para caminar hacia el baño. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, se miró.

Era un Shinomori después de todo. Podía manejarse con su familia y recobrar la compostura perdida por una mujer. Solo tenía que enfrentar la realidad y ofrecer disculpas a los que la necesitaran. Después todo iría sobre ruedas.

Abrió la llave y se mojó la cara.

Pero tenía que verla, aunque sea una vez más.

…

..

"Entonces que es eso que quieres contarme Misao"

"Etto… veras el otro día me paso algo… ósea hice algo… más bien no debí hacerlo..."

Misao vio como la cara de Kaoru se desfiguraba ante sus evasivas, ¿La estaría analizando y descubriría enseguida lo que estaba pasando?

En primer lugar no estaba pasándole nada, solo había caído en alcohol y quizás también en los brazos del hombre más hermoso que ella hubiera visto sobre la tierra aparte del arrogante y gigante hombre de cabello largo negro que voluntariamente obligada a veces tenía que visitar.

"¿Y bueno?"

Kaoru movía al bebe que se escondía en su cuello mientras dormitaba. Misao pensó que era una visión adorable, hasta que vio el reflejo brillante del anillo en la mano izquierda de su amiga. Bajo la vista a su propia mano.

¡No, no, no! todo estaba mal.

"¡Comí demasiado chocolate en la tienda de Tae cuando fuimos con los diseños para la decoración del lugar!" soltó rápido casi sin aliento. "Caí en la tentación"

Y vaya tentación, pensó mientras suspiraba encogiéndose de hombros.

"Misao, está bien, un poco de chocolate no te hará mal, veras. Yo tenía mucho antojo de chocolates cuando esperaba a Kenji"

Su amiga sonrió sonrojada. Ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. El primer intento de confesión fue un total fraude.

Ya habría otra oportunidad.

La descarto cuando vio llegar al pelirrojo, que dejo todo para abrazar a su señora y besar en la frente a su pequeño niño.

¿Cómo iba a contarle a su amiga, a su ejemplo de familia, que ella había traicionado sus principios y pisoteado el amor de su prometido?

Ni siquiera podía hacerle frente a Kenshin.

…

..

Seijuro espero paciente. Si al tercer sonido del timbre no habría, iba a romper la puerta. Sonrió cuando finalmente la manilla se movía.

No espero a que se abriera completamente, cuando empujo la puerta y paso.

"Hannya me hizo llegar tu mensaje, ¿Por qué no llamaste?" se paseó por el departamento hasta llegar a uno de los ventanales.

"Es mejor así"

Ni siquiera se giró a verlo. Ese chico le hacía perder la cabeza. Pero ya no era un crio, ante él estaba un hombre. Casi tan alto e imponente como él. No tenía que verlo para reconocer lo que el mismo había creado.

Quizás no era una copia exacta a su persona, pero era una buena combinación de su difunta madre y él.

Las cosas buenas hay que celebrarlas, pensó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Que crees tú"

Seijuro sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado para luego moverse a sentarse elegantemente en la silla blanca con diseño moderno que su hijo tenía en su… a su gusto, bien decorado departamento.

Sonrió al reconocer su propio talento, después de rearmarlo con la ayuda de Hannya al cual obligo a que le dejara hacer modificaciones en la ausencia de su hijo, se volvió a felicitar a sí mismo. Todo lo que tocaba se volvía oro, en su opinión.

Movió la vista a los ojos azules fríos que lo observaban.

"Bueno, cuéntame. Hazme el favor y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo" lo miro hacia arriba, dejándole saber por el tono de su voz que no estaba esperando un prolongado silencio.

Aoshi se volvió a ver hacia la ciudad, mientras metía la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón de buzo gris, trazando mentalmente como sería la mejor forma de explicarse.

"Tienes algo para beber, estoy sediento"

Volvió la vista a su padre y asintió mientras arrastraba los calcetines blancos por el piso de madera hacia la cocina. Agradeció mentalmente, la pared que dividía ese lugar de su habitación, aunque no tuviera puertas.

Solo dos ambientes, pensó. Cómodo y práctico.

"Es para hoy, Aoshi"

Al volver y entregarle el vaso, Seijuro le sonrió ampliamente al constatar el líquido, lo saboreo en sus labios y apoyo los codos en la silla.

"¿Y bien?"

"He vuelto para quedarme"

"Eso lo sé, ahora cuéntame lo que quiero saber"

"Lo sabes"

"Quiero oírlo de ti"

"Aa…" se pasó una mano por la cara e intento explicarse. "Perdón por no llamar"

Seijuro lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, luego se tomó la nariz e intento no perder el control. Aoshi siempre fue un chico retraído y callado. En la adolescencia le sorprendió al ver que se dejaba llevar un poco con la ayuda de sus amigos y su hermano, pero ahora le parecía que volvía a ver a ese niño que lo miraba acusadoramente.

"Acá todo está funcionando, tu hermano lo lleva bien y no pretendo moverlo del cargo para posicionarte a ti allí, ¿lo entiendes?"

No espero respuesta, y siguió hablando.

"No quiero problemas, sé que no los darás. Pero te lo advierto de algún modo"

"No estoy pidiendo nada"

"No estoy ofreciéndote nada, no después de que nos dejaras, que me dejaras" El mayor apretó el vaso, incapaz de seguir hablando. No porque sintiera emoción, sino por la rabia que lo recorría.

El aura ausente de Aoshi lo provocaba. Por mucho que le hubiera dejado saber que estaba en la ciudad, no se había presentado en casa.

Y al parecer, tampoco tenía intención en ayudarle con la empresa. Aunque él mismo le dejo claro que no había un cargo esperando por él, muy en el fondo esperaba que se lo pidiera.

"¿Y bien?"

"Soy médico"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Aoshi lo miro fijamente, intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Lo cual, le parecía ridículamente inútil, sabiendo que eran tan parecidos en algunos aspectos como diferentes en muchos otros. Vio como la sarcástica imagen de su padre se volvía dura.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no pague Ingeniería?"

"Ni aquí, ni allá"

Seijuro sonrió y cruzo una pierna hasta apoyar el tobillo en su rodilla. Aoshi era tan o más inteligente que él mismo. No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o terriblemente traicionado.

En ese momento, mientras bebía del vaso de licor, opto por lo segundo.

"El sábado a las seis en casa"

Se levantó del puesto y soltó el vaso derramando el líquido en el piso de madera. Aoshi lo veía impasible con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra a un costado.

"Si no vas, considérate muerto para mí, Okon ha sufrido día a día por tus indiferencias y espero que vayas con tu mejor cara…o bueno lo que sea" Se rio un poco girando en sus talones al llegar a la puerta. Su hijo lo observaba sin decir una palabra.

Casi sintió que toda la conversación la había hecho solo él.

Cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Aoshi se sentó en los talones y recogió el vaso. Las cosas no salieron como las había planeado. En realidad, no pudo pensar nada coherente para explicarse y quería decir algo más, lo tenía ensayado mentalmente en el avión cuando llego, pero por culpa de… tiro el vaso a la cocina donde se quebró al pie de un mueble. Y camino hasta tenderse de espaldas en la cama.

Al mirar al techo, casi volvió a verla con su cabello cayendo como una cascada hacia un lado sobre él, tenía que olvidarse de ella.

…

..

Misao se miró las manos llenas de espuma mientras lavaba algunos platos sucios en la cocina. Su abuelo accedió a ir con ella a la cena el fin de semana luego de muchas quejas, así que estaba contenta.

Resuelta y completa.

Decidió que no iba atormentarse más por _'aquel'_ asunto. Todos esos días estuvo a punto de contárselo a Megumi. Intento varias veces pero simplemente algo ocurría o ella era incapaz de hacerlo.

Su amiga no iba a juzgarla, con lo moderna que era, estaba segura que quizás hasta le aplaudía.

Pero el temor a que no pudiera guardar su secreto era lo que la limitaba. Megumi podía ser siniestra si se lo proponía. O extremadamente desentendida por los demás en momentos donde su brutal honestidad la atacaba.

Se secó las manos y se apoyó en el lavado mirando al suelo.

Se lamio los labios pensando en él. Sacudió la cabeza.

Apenas podía besar a su prometido y seguirle el juego cuando estaban solos. De algún modo, agradecía no saber nada del hombre de ojos azules. Porque estaba segura que la hubieran descubierto por repetir su nombre en sueños.

Se dejó caer en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el mueble.

No podía obsesionarse con alguien que apenas conocía.

No podía sentirse tan atada a alguien con el que solo compartió una noche. Era ridículo.

Pero ahí estaba, casi imaginándose que tocaba el cuerpo firme y duro de ese desconocido.

"Misao-chan, ¿ya decidieron fecha?"

Su abuelo la hizo ponerse de pie de un brinco cuando lo escucho hablarle desde el borde de la puerta.

"Misao, mi ángel. ¿Pasa algo?"

La miraba con el rostro preocupado. Tenía que parar.

Le sonrió ampliamente y se tiro a sus brazos escondiéndose en el pecho de su abuelo.

"No pasa nada, exceso de trabajo, ya sabes nada que Misao Makimachi no pueda manejar" le guiño un ojo y dio algunos brincos mientras lo guiaba hacia la otra habitación. "Aún no sabemos".

"Aun no sabes"

Okina era viejo, pero sabio. No podía ignorar el hecho de que su nieta y única familia, eludiera escoger fecha para su matrimonio.

"Estoy seguro que ese tonto, no puede esperar"

"¡Jiya!"

"Es verdad"

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones largos de su antigua casa de infancia, con una fuente de colores llena de palomitas. E intento fingir que todo estaba bien.

Su abuelo la miraba de reojo a su lado, mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas y las comía de a una con la otra mano. Su nieta estaba actuando raro.

En toda la semana no lo llamo, como siempre lo hacía. Y ese día apareció en la casa con una bolsa de palomitas para preparar y una película cursi para ver.

Si el estúpido de su prometido le había hecho algo, mañana iba a vérselas con él. Aunque estuviera en su casa, nadie le hacía daño a su niña y vivía para contarlo.

La abrazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

No era que él odiara al hombre que ella había aceptado como futuro marido, es que no creía que hicieran una buena combinación.

Quizás ningún hombre iba a estar a la altura de lo que ella era.

…

..

"¡Kenji esta adorable!"

"Gracias Okon-san"

"Por favor llámame Okon"

"Bueno ¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Megumi está afuera con Okina y Soujiro, Misao anda con Sanosuke buscando algunas cosas" La mujer mayor le volvió a entregar él bebe a Kaoru y ella se levantó para ir hacia la terraza después de hacer una reverencia al jefe de hogar, caminando lentamente intentando buscar a su marido y sus amigos.

Okon se volvió a Seijuro esperanzada.

"¿Es cierto que volvió?, ¿Por qué no te ves feliz?"

"Estoy feliz, solo preocupado, deberíamos salir también a acompañar a la familia, además Okina está allí" Seijuro se levantó tomando del brazo a su esposa, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar, el dueño de sus pensamientos se presentaba frente a ellos.

"Aoshi…" Su mujer no tuvo reparos en correr hacia el joven y abrazarlo. Seijuro pudo notar en la mirada serena y estricta de su hijo que no se molestó en abrazarla de vuelta, con suerte se permitió asentir con la cabeza. _'Ella no es mi madre, dile que deje de actuar como si lo fuera'_ de pronto las palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza.

"Me alegra saber que no tengo que considerarte muerto" dejo escapar una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos. Aoshi solo se encogió de hombros y se movió educadamente lejos del abrazo de la mujer.

"Estábamos muy preocupados, ¡qué alegría! ¡No puedo creer que estemos todos juntos!" Okon casi bailo al volver cerca de su marido. Seijuro seguía manteniendo la mirada dura hacia su hijo.

"Me alegro de estar de vuelta"

"Nosotros también, todo está igual en tu habitación, no movimos nada"

"No me quedare aquí"

Seijuro entrecerró los ojos.

"Pero gracias Okon-san"

"Oh Aoshi, eres el hijo mayor de mi amado Seijuro, deberías vivir aquí con nosotros" Seijuro miro a su mujer, no podía esconder la alegría de su rostro. Se enterneció por el cariño que le profesaba, le parecía tan grande que incluso sentía devoción por sus desconsiderados hijos.

Aoshi miro alrededor, por supuesto no había rastro de su madre, ni fotos de nadie excepto que el enorme autorretrato de su padre ubicado en la cabecera de la gran mesa del living.

Volvió asentir a la mujer que lo miraba con profundo cariño y se movió hacia uno de los sillones. No es que la odiara, pero le irritaba la manera en que creía que ella podía ser la sustituta de su madre.

"Aoshi"

"Himura"

Kenshin apareció con su hijo en brazos mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. El pelirrojo no parecía muy sorprendido de la inesperada visita.

"Sabias que estaba aquí ¿no?"

"Si Hiko-san"

Seijuro solo pudo rodar los ojos para luego ver como los dos amigos se abrazaban con cuidado de no incomodar al bebe en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Se giró a observar a Okon, esperaba que no fuera una de ' _aquellas_ ' veladas.

Aoshi por su lado, se mantuvo de pie hasta que los demás se sentaron. Kenshin lo miraba cariñosamente. Él en cambio, casi lo veía irreconocible con ese bebe en sus brazos. Todos habían crecido.

…

..

Desde la cocina apareció un anciano sonriente junto a dos mujeres y Soujiro, reconoció a Kaoru al instante, la otra era incómodamente familiar.

Su mente viajo intentando descifrar de donde la conocía.

Megumi se quedó boquiabierta mirando al tipo de ojos azules. Parecía que la había reconocido por el ceño fruncido en su frente, ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer allí?, obviamente ella lo recordaba, el imbécil que la rechazo y que luego compartió taxi con la comadreja.

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una reverencia sentándose junto a Okon.

"Shinomori Aoshi, Mi hijo mayor"

Seijuro vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Megumi y del anciano Okina. Ellos jamás hablaban del tema. No estaba seguro si quería ponerse a explicarles a todos porque su hijo no era mencionado y porque no estuvo todo ese tiempo.

Suspiro. Aoshi no iba a hablar.

"Un gusto"

Okina miro sonriente al desconocido integrante de la familia del futuro marido de su nieta. Le pareció curioso y escalofriante el ' _cierto_ ' parecido del muchacho con el padre del prometido. No estaba seguro si Misao conocía a esta persona _¿Dónde estuvo escondido? ¿Y porque su nieta escogió al tonto y no al atractivo?_ , se pasó una mano por la barba y sonrió cálidamente al recién llegado.

Aoshi solo pudo levantarse para hacer una reverencia y saludar a los recién llegados. Miro al anciano que le sonreía de oreja a oreja sintiéndose incómodo y luego volvió la vista hacia la mujer de cabello liso. Lo miraba acusadoramente.

Ha claro la que se le tiro encima en el bar la misma noche que conoció a la chica que se colaba en sus pensamientos.

"Makimachi Nenji y Takani Megumi" sonrió Okon presentándolos.

"Por favor, solo Okina" El anciano sonreía.

Que pequeño era el mundo.

Se volvió a sentar, sintiendo el incómodo silencio que estaba provocando su presencia.

Kaoru tomo al bebe de los brazos de su marido y le sonrió a Aoshi. El silencio la estaba matando.

"¿Dónde está Misao y Sano?"

Okina le sonrió.

"Salieron a traer champaña, no estoy seguro para que" intento no sonar irónico pero no funciono, y Kaoru con Megumi se rieron juntas. Seijuro solo pudo levantar una ceja, estaba consiente que el anciano aun no aceptaba que su niña iba a casarse.

Una de las sirvientas apareció avisando que la cena estaría lista pronto. Seijuro le asintió sonriéndole a Okon que lo miraba con cariño.

"No sabía que tenías otro hijo, Hiko-san"

El anciano volvía atacar, Kenshin sonrió e intervino antes que Seijuro lo haga.

"Lo importante es que está de vuelta" sonrió el pelirrojo haciendo que el anciano asintiera cruzando las piernas.

"Los chicos son muy amigos" Kaoru hablo arropando más al bebe en sus brazos.

El anciano hizo un recorrido visual desde Soujiro, pasando por Megumi y Okon para terminar en el mayor, el cual solo hizo una medio mueca mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Aoshi suspiro y siguió observando a los demás, después de unos minutos poco a poco comenzaban a hablar ignorando casi su presencia. El anciano desconocido lo miraba continuamente analizándolo. Le parecía curioso de algún modo aunque ciertamente incómodo.

Pensó que iba a ser un poco grosero preguntar qué relación tenía con la familia y porque estaba allí, esperaba que alguno se atreviera a decírselo.

La chica de cabello largo negro también lo miraba a ratos y reía conversando con Kaoru y Kenshin. Soujiro en cambio se mantenía en silencio con una extensa sonrisa.

Su padre por otro lado, estaba demasiado ocupado en su batalla visual con el anciano que se pasaba una mano por la barbilla jugando con la pequeña y singular cinta rosa en la punta de su barba.

Estaban en eso cuando sintió gritos y risas provenientes de la entrada.

"¡BAJAME BAKA!"

"DEJA DE INSULTARME,¡ COMADREJA!"

"CABEZA DE POLLO, ¡BAJAME!"

Seijuro se tomó la frente con una mano, esperaba que Sanosuke no hiciera algo estúpido delante de las visitas, pero no ahí estaba.

El moreno apareció por la puerta principal con dos botellas de champaña en una mano y una mujer cargada en su hombro, sonriendo ampliamente a todos.

Acomodo su mano en el muslo de la chica y dejo las botellas en una pequeña mesa del costado.

Las mujeres se largaron a reír junto a Soujiro y Kenshin. Okon también no pudo reprimir su risa. Okina lo miro de lado y meneo la cabeza con una media sonrisa mientras suspiraba.

"Aoshi…"

El hombre de ojos azules recorrió al moreno y luego la vista se fue a la muchacha que tenía en el hombro. De alguna forma ese cuerpo le parecía conocido. Sintió un escalofrió y se puso de pie. La menuda chica se revolvía en los brazos del recién llegado con su trenza larga cayendo graciosamente a su lado.

Volvió a pestañear cuando la vio que pateaba a Sanosuke intentando en vano que la bajara.

"Sanosuke"

El castaño sonrió al escuchar nuevamente la profunda voz, ignorando las miradas generales y los regaños de la jovencita, entre sorprendido y también alegre por volver a verlo.

La voz de Misao los trajo a la realidad.

"¡BAJAME ESTUPIDO!"

"La tengo loca" les sonrió a todos, para recibir otro golpe en la espalda, Sanosuke solo palmoteo cariñosamente su trasero y la bajo lentamente ante la mirada acusadora del anciano al frente.

Misao se pasó una mano por el flequillo avergonzada ignorando a todo el mundo, e intentando acomodarse la blusa de tirantes que se había subido un poco para volver a lanzar un golpe en el estómago a Sanosuke que se encogía riendo.

"Golpeas como un bebe"

"¡Cállate idiota!"

"¡Misao!"

"Perdón, abuelo"

Se giró enojada hacia los demás cruzándose de brazos y levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules que la atormentaban hace días. Sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba de pronto en el rostro de un solo tirón y miro a Megumi que se mordía el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer.

Intento pensar rápidamente porque el desconocido estaba en casa de su prometido. No pudo analizar mucho pues Sanosuke se movió de su lado y se tiro a abrazarlo.

"Bienvenido, hermano"

...

..

 **Fin Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Les ha pasado que están en medio de algo y de pronto les aparecen mini visiones de las historias que están escribiendo? ... es como un blackout xD. H.E.L.P

En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me sorprendió la aceptación de esta idea... sucias! XD (Nah... mentira estamos todas unidas en esto lol). Les contestare luego de forma individual. Tan moderno que es ffnet haha.

Ayer me sorprendí de forma satisfactoria al saber que no era la única! *levanta los brazos y baila* Ehm... eso. Desvarió tengo algo de fiebre x)

Saludos y besitos!

 **Misao-21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Noche**

 **AXM**

 **Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, esta historia es producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

…

..

"¡¿Hermano?!"

Sanosuke se giró a ella y le sonrió asintiendo.

"Po...poorque no sabía que tenías un hermano, ósea..." Misao hizo una pausa en su murmullo mirando al moreno "No se parecen en nada"

Kaoru se largó a reír.

"Misao no seas snob"

Todos rieron avergonzando aún más a la joven. Okina miraba interesado, quizás podría tomar esta confusa situación en ventaja para su nieta. Además, él sentía lo mismo, los dos chicos eran extrañamente distintos.

Sanosuke se alejó de Aoshi y volvió hacia ella agachándose a su altura mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

"No te dije nada porque tenía miedo que te enamoraras de él"

"…"

Se produjo un silencio que Megumi interrumpió riendo sonoramente.

Aoshi se mantenía en el lugar, casi en la misma situación que la jovencita frente a él, mirándose pero sin verse. Trago saliva para luego ver sorprendido como la recién llegada agarraba de una oreja al moreno y lo arrastraba a hacia la otra habitación ante las risas y miradas de los demás en el salón.

"¡Eres idiota! Como se te ocurre decir algo así, ¿Por qué no sabía nada?"

"Tranquila, ahora que soy mayor mis inseguridades están en el pasado y soy mucho más guapo ¿verdad? "

"No esquives la pregunta, ¡Baka!"

"¡Deja de insultarme!, comadreja. A veces no sé cómo lo llevamos"

"¡Ni yo!" ella se paseó alrededor de la mesa del comedor, aun murmurando maldiciones, mientras el moreno la seguía hasta que se acercó por atrás rodeándola para darle besos en el hombro. Misao sintió un escalofrió. No ahora, no en ese momento.

"Sano"

"Te contare, pero luego vale. Es complicado, pero no te mentí solo obvie información"

Okina los interrumpió sonriendo, los demás lo seguían.

"Un hermano, no es para obviar"

Kenshin sonrió nervioso dándole una mirada cálida al anciano, caminando con Kaoru a los asientos. Okon entro seguida de Hiko que solo suspiro mirando su auto retrato y se sentó de cabecera de mesa con su mujer.

Soujiro y Megumi aparecieron después, esta última miro a la pareja que aun peleaba pero que se mantenían abrazados, solo pudo rodar los ojos.

"Pueden pelear después, se me quita el apetito"

"Cállate zorra nadie pidió tu opinión"

"¡Sanosuke!" Misao lo empujo por la actitud hacia su amiga y él solo se encogió de hombros.

Aoshi aún se mantenía de pie en el mismo lugar. Si su mente aun trabajaba bien, la chica con la que coqueteo y pasó esa noche que había cambiado y desordenado su vida. Parecía ser la novia de su hermano menor.

Se revolvió el flequillo y se tomó la frente.

No no podía ser, se negaba a creerlo, pero era ella. Pudo ver el sonrojo al verlo y el brillo en sus ojos al encontrarse sus miradas, junto con las sensaciones provocadas que le recorrían el cuerpo y que él estuvo seguro ella también sintió.

Su pulso se agolpaba en la garganta. Casi tuvo la necesidad de tomarla por la muñeca y sacarla de allí a rastras.

"Aoshi no tenemos todo día, ya esperamos bastante ¿no?"

Seijuro hablo fuerte sobresaltando a todos.

Sanosuke estaba sentado a su derecha con su prometida junto a él, al lado de ella un asiento vacío y luego estaba Megumi que movía su cabello y bebía la ahora olvidada champaña.

Misao al notarlo se levantó de golpe y se movió nerviosa al otro lado junto a su abuelo. No iba a sentarse entre los dos hombres. La situación ya estaba fuera de control y sus nervios apenas la acompañaban.

Hermanos. ¿Pero cómo?, no eran parecidos, excepto por que los dos eran altos como Hiko. Intento sonreír a la conversación de los demás, cuando lo vio entrar al salón. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

Culpabilidad mezclada con deseo.

Sanosuke le apunto su asiento continuo y Aoshi lo tomo, encontrándose al otro lado con la chica de ojos cafés que lo miraba entre molesta y sorprendida. Jamás pensó que se conocieran… pero esa noche las conoció a las dos en un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Y eran todos amigos.

"Misao es mi prometida y Okina es su abuelo"

La joven al frente se atoro con el agua que estaba bebiendo cuando el ojiazul la observo sin mover un solo musculo pero con una mirada que ella descifro como sorpresa e indignación.

"Aa…"

Okina después de acariciar la espalda de Misao, sonrió a los demás y volvió hablar.

"Entonces, como es que ' _obviaron_ ' al joven aquí presente"

Sanosuke hizo una mueca.

"¡Jiya!"

"Las cosas son complicadas, no es el momento" Seijuro suspiro y tomo la mano de Okon.

Se produjo otro silencio.

La noche se había vuelto más extraña de lo que esperaba pensó el dueño de casa. Ahora el anciano quería explicaciones delante de todos los invitados.

"Nosotros lo conocimos el viernes pasado, pero no teníamos idea que era hermano del idiota"

Megumi y su brutal honestidad. Misao la miro abriendo la boca y Kaoru las observo confusa.

"¿Dónde?"

"En el bar hace una semana, Misao compartió taxi con él ¿no?"

Sanosuke miro a Aoshi y luego a la chica de ojos verdes.

"S-si llovía y no pasaba nada, pero nunca supe que era tu hermano"

Soujiro que se encontraba ajeno observando mientras sonreía a Okon que lo había invitado por ser uno de los principales ayudantes de Sanosuke en la empresa y su mano derecha, se sorprendía con la reacción de la novia de Sano, ¿sería posible que él jamás le haya hablado de Aoshi?

Una parte de él pensaba que con el moreno al mando algún día podrían ser socios y compartir las ganancias de la empresa. Pero ahora que Aoshi había vuelto parecía volverse un pequeño gran obstáculo a ese sueño. Suspiro algo triste, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

..

Sanosuke soltó una carcajada, al recordar que ese día habían peleado y ella en sus comunes ataques de rabia, le había gritoneado que iba a salir y que no se atreviera a seguirla o a llamarla, porque era noche de chicas.

"Así que saliste"

"Si"

Misao no levanto la vista del plato, muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

Okon asintió a la sirvienta que comenzaba a repartir más comida, mientras los demás conversaban. No sentía en realidad interés por profundizar en los líos de Sanosuke y Misao, se giró a mirar a su marido. Seijuro miraba fijamente a Aoshi que mantenía la vista baja.

Soltó un suspiro pensando en que quizás ella nunca iba a ser apreciada por el mayor de los hijos de su amado.

Le sonrió a Aoshi cuando este la paso mirando en un vago movimiento de sus ojos alrededor de la mesa, pero no por eso iba a perder la fe y ayudaría a que padre e hijo se llevasen bien nuevamente.

…

..

La mesa volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras cenaban, Misao miraba a Megumi a ratos que le movía las cejas y bebía mientras sonreía.

Estaba segura que iba a tener una conversación de 'aquellas' con su amiga.

Solo esperaba que no fuera en ese momento.

"… fui a estudiar a otro país"

Aoshi interrumpió mirando atentamente a Okina. Sin importarle su padre que había dejado de comer al escuchar su voz.

"Vaya debes de ser muy inteligente para aquello ¿no?"

No esperaba que el anciano tomara su retiro como algo positivo, nadie lo había apoyado, excepto Kenshin y Hannya.

Ni siquiera Sanosuke en aquel momento.

"¿Ósea que ahora trabajaras con el estúpido en la empresa? Seguro que les hace falta un jefe con cerebro"

Megumi siguió comiendo como si no pasara nada, casi se sorprendió tanto como Misao de que Sanosuke no respondiera agresivamente.

Kenshin sonrió.

"Aoshi es médico no tiene nada que ver"

Okon apretó la mano de su marido que se tensaba a su lado. Y la más joven levanto la vista sorprendida.

"Vaya Aoshi-san, ósea que tengo atención gratis para cuando me vengan los achaques"

"¡Jiya!" Misao se tapó el rostro avergonzada mientras los más jóvenes soltaban una carcajada.

"Bueno hagamos un brindis por toda la familia y amigos reunidos" Okon se puso de pie determinada por unir lo que ella atesoraba y a cortar con toda esa extraña tensión.

Aoshi pensó que había saciado un poco las inquietudes del anciano que seguía analizándolo como si fuera una pintura. Le asintió y levanto la copa mirando a lo único que lo mantenía aun allí.

Estaba nublándole los sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de vacío y culpabilidad lo invadía al notar que su hermano comía en silencio iluminándose por completo al mirar a la jovencita.

Tanto o más que él.

…

..

Respirar, había olvidado como respirar.

Eran hermanos, y ella se había acostado con el hermano que no conocía de Sanosuke, su prometido.

Misao se paseaba en la cocina que daba al gran jardín trasero ahora iluminado.

Se las arregló para desaparecer unos momentos y aclarar su mente. Aoshi llevaba una camiseta manga larga azul con tres botones que suponía inconscientemente había dejado abiertos, dándole libertad a su rápida mente para volar en pensamientos que no debía y no podía tener.

Miro las flores al pie de la escalera que daban inicio al jardín, el plan era hablar con él, aclararle las cosas y seguir con su vida. Se mordió un dedo nerviosa.

Estas cosas solo le podían pasar a ella.

De todos los hombres del país.

Tenía que ser su hermano.

Sintió un escalofrió, no tuvo que girarse para saber que era él.

Suspiro e inicio lo que mejor sabía hacer, hablar.

"Mira… no digas nada" comenzó mirándolo de reojo mientras ella caminaba lado a lado con semblante preocupado entre la puerta y el refrigerador. "Yo no soy así, no quiero que pienses que engaño a tu hermano, estaba medio borracha y jamás lo había hecho. Fue una total irresponsabilidad, además yo estaba enojada ese día, no te conocía…" Hizo una pausa y suspiro sin levantar la vista hacia él, para luego continuar – "…no me justifico pero… "

Aoshi frunció el ceño.

"Los dos sabemos que fue un error" Misao continuo en voz baja y apurada, en tanto él se movía más cerca para comprobar lo que sus palabras decían.

Le acaricio la espalda solo tocándola con la punta de sus dedos en un intento desesperado por saciar algo de sus deseos mientras ella caminaba, deteniéndola con aquel toque. La joven lo miro hacia arriba con un leve color carmín en las mejillas, dejando de hablar por un momento temblando como una hoja, tal cual como esa noche.

 _¿Error?_

Ni ella misma sabía si creía esas palabras, los labios finos de Aoshi se mantenían apretados en una línea, casi conteniéndose. Seguro que iba a juzgarla por engañar a su hermano y encima con él. ¡Como había sido tan estúpida!

Pero ella no estaba en conocimiento de aquel individuo que la familia Hiko parecía esconder.

De todos modos, eso no justificaba sus acciones. Se mordió el labio inferior en un movimiento involuntario. Sin poder evitar mantener el contacto visual.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir la mirada intensa del hombre delante de ella.

Él no había pronunciado palabra como le ordeno pero su sola presencia la estaba consumiendo entera.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Se sorprendió cuando él acorto la distancia pero se mantuvo firme con la vista fija en el rostro fino de Aoshi que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus labios. Cerró los ojos para encontrarse con el pequeño cielo.

Que no alcanzo a tocar.

Escucharon pasos acercándose a la cocina, ella se alejó tomando un vaso de agua rápidamente y mirando hacia el jardín.

"Misao-chan, aquí estas"

"Si, me dio mucha sed la cena y hace tanto calor ¿no crees?"

"Creo que ha comenzado llover" su abuelo apunto el cielo que se comenzaba a llenar de nubes y ella se reprendió mentalmente por su estupidez. "Pero si tú lo dices"

Okina se giró sorprendiéndose un poco al notar al serio e imponente hombre que estaba pegado al refrigerador con la mirada perdida.

"Aoshi-san"

"Aa…"

"Crees que podríamos compartir un té uno de estos días"

"Si"

"¡Estupendo!, Misao-chan tienes que invitar al hermano del idiota de tu prometido a casa uno de estos días"

La joven evitando la mirada del ojiazul tomo del brazo a su abuelo y lo empujo de vuelta al salón.

Sin decir una palabra.

…

..

El final de la velada paso normal, Aoshi intentaba mantener su concentración fija en su familia, pero a ratos la mirada se le iba a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el brazo del sofá donde su hermano hablaba y reía con los demás.

Dentro de todo el ruido de las conversaciones e incluso el llanto del pequeño Kenji, si se concentraba un poco, casi solo podía escucharla a ella.

Su risa contagiosa y sus gritos llenando el lugar. El otro lado de ella que apenas conocía y que de pronto le estaba encandilando.

Bajo la vista a la mano que rodeaba por la espalda a Misao y que descansaba en su muslo. Sanosuke parecía bastante apegado a la jovencita.

El rostro se le iluminaba aunque ella lo golpeara y riera. La relación le parecía extraña de algún modo, más que novios parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Excepto claro por los gestos que él tenía con ella, y que la joven visiblemente avergonzada por la audiencia intentaba controlar.

Quizás era mejor olvidar el tema.

Pero al mismo tiempo era tan difícil de aceptar cuando ardía en deseo y cuando todo ese tiempo había albergado esperanzas de algo que esa noche descubría que no podía ser.

Bajo la vista a sus manos y volvió a levantarla para encontrarse por un pequeño momento con los ojos verdes, que desviaron la mirada hacia Sanosuke cuando este la sorprendía haciéndole cosquillas, robándole risas y sonrojos más algunos golpes en la cabeza.

Su hermano era feliz.

¿Quién era él, para arrebatarle eso?

…

..

Sanosuke toda la cena intento parecer relajado ante la llegada de su hermano. Pero parecía que de golpe todos los recuerdos volvían. _'Me voy, cuídate. Y se fuerte'_

Recordaba a Aoshi como el hermano reservado que en cierto modo lo quería pero al mismo tiempo lo alejaba. Kenshin había intentado por todos los medios sacarlo de su zona de confort e incluirlo, porque ni con él ni con su padre parecía tener una relación normal.

Y él sabía a qué se debía.

Pero si el niño/adolescente era imposible ahora que lo veía sentado casi sin pestañear mirando fríamente a todo el mundo entendía que el hombre frente a ellos, había vuelto a crear una pared de protección.

Y quizás mucho más impenetrable.

Se rasco la cabeza y giro el rostro hacia Misao que reía y hacia muecas al bebe de Kaoru mientras conversaban las tres mujeres, soltó un suspiro deteniéndose en los demás y volvió a centrarse en su prometida.

Para él, las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles. Se había hecho cargo de la empresa cuando Seijuro no quiso seguir para disfrutar de la vida, sus ganancias y su nueva mujer. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo?

El tipo, no era tan viejo y le había dado todo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, le había creado problemas el abandonar todo por centrarse en los objetivos que su padre quería para él. Más en ausencia de Aoshi que en primer lugar debería estar en ese puesto.

Él esperaba seguir siendo el vago del que todos se jactaban como cuando tenía 15 años, pero la realidad es que a sus 23 dirigía una compañía y se había ganado el respeto del hombre más imposible que conociera, a excepción de Saito. Y ahora estaba orgulloso de aquello.

Levanto la vista a su padre que miraba a Aoshi haciéndose él desentendido.

Estaba seguro que Hiko, escondía muy bien sus sentimientos. También lo hacía con él pero suponía que con Aoshi eran las cosas distintas por ser el mayor y su primogénito.

Siempre fue brusco y torpe para tratarlos de niños, pero entendía que él paso de los años lo hacía más vulnerable a los sentimentalismos.

Bajo la vista y pensó en su madre.

Por un lapso de segundo se sintió culpable por el solo hecho de existir. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a Misao que había reparado en observar a su hermano un momento para luego volver la vista a él, cuando la hizo reír con cosquillas, antes de que comenzara a golpearlo por molestarla.

Misao le había devuelto a él la alegría y paz que necesitaba. Y aunque su abuelo apenas lo soportaba intentaría dar lo mejor para ganar esa batalla.

Suponía que la chica tenía muchas dudas, quizás debió contarle la historia de los dos hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera… corto ese pensamiento.

Si empezaba a contar historias, debería ir a todas y cada una.

Quizás esa idea no era tan buena.

Volvió a reír con un chiste que la jovencita hizo e intento besarle, pero para su sorpresa la joven de ojos verdes hizo un movimiento rápido y termino de pie tras Kaoru un poco avergonzada jugando con el bebé.

Misao debía estar muy enojada con él.

Y en cierto modo, hasta la justificaba.

…

..

El día lunes Megumi miraba a Misao a través del vidrio de su oficina. La chica estaba al rincón y ella a unos cuantos cubículos más lejos al frente. A ratos la vio rascándose la cabeza. Otras golpearse contra el escritorio y casi la escucho gritar allí dentro.

Volvió la vista a los papeles mientras rodaba los ojos pensando en lo ridícula que era, ¿Cómo es que se habían convertido en amigas?

Suspiro.

Y luego su mente viajo de nuevo al sábado. Sin duda que había sido una velada muy singular. El hermano de Sanosuke había hecho una entrada triunfal.

Y pensar que ella estuvo a punto de poner sus manos en ese endemoniado ser.

Sonrió con malicia.

Quizás podría empezar a utilizar esas cartas que ahora el juego le estaba entregando. Y ella ciertamente era del tipo de persona no se daba por vencida. Perseveraba.

Aoshi era una increíble opción.

Para ella y para su orgullo herido. Dos veces.

En el descanso para almorzar podría interrogar sin sonar desesperada a la comadreja que en cierto modo se vio un poco afectada al saber de la existencia de este hermano.

Sanosuke se había presentado ante ella como hijo único casi, sin hablar mucho de su familia.

Seguro que por eso estaba dándose de golpes últimamente.

Pero debía preguntarle algún dato especial, sobre lo que converso esa noche en el bar y también en el taxi. Si sabía algo importante podría entonces usarlo para llegar a intentar algo.

Abrió su cartera y saco de su billetera una foto doblada en dos.

La apretó sin abrirla y la volvió a guardar con rabia para volver a tirar su cartera a la mesa continua.

Se sintió estúpida.

Saco el labial y su pequeño espejo del blazer y se miró mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

Ya no era una jovencita, y si antes podía hacer derretir a algunos con una risita coqueta, ahora estaba cien por ciento segura que podría hacerlos caer con solo una mirada.

Ella tenía las armas desde pequeña, lo único que no entendía era porque ahora no funcionaban.

Con ninguno de los que le interesaban.

…

..

Hiko miraba alrededor asintiendo a todos los de la entrada al bajar del automóvil. Había hecho un alto para llevar a Aoshi a ver las dependencias.

El chico por supuesto se fue por las suyas y no compartieron el viaje de ida al lugar. Lo busco mientras se bajaba. Estaba de pie en la entrada con la mirada pérdida, vistiendo tan elegante que casi se imaginó que era él mismo pero mucho más joven.

Comenzó a caminar después de entregar las llaves, y se acercó a él. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una corbata que tenía tonalidades grises y azules, a diferencia de él que iba todo de gris.

Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo, paso a su lado sintiendo que su hijo lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

Al entrar se preocupó en asentir a todos en el hall del lugar, para luego dirigirse a los ascensores.

"Hay dos empresas en este edificio, la de nosotros y la de decoración de interiores que es de un amigo mío"

Aoshi asintió a sus palabras y entro con él al ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos con aire indiferente.

Analizo un poco a su padre, por mucho que no podía concentrarse iba a obligarse a poner atención a lo que decía, aunque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo estar allí.

Había aceptado solo por no llevarle la contraria y por pasar un rato con Sanosuke.

Si quería averiguar sobre su _'error'_ lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar por interactuar con su hermano.

Al entrar al quinto piso, la mayoría de los empleados que se encontraban tecleando y hablando por teléfono hicieron una reverencia ante el dueño de la empresa. Mirando curiosamente a Aoshi que solo les asintió.

Aunque podía escuchar los murmullos, seguramente Soujiro ya había esparcido la noticia.

De una de las oficinas lo vio salir, con un traje celeste y la estúpida sonrisa. Recordaba a ese chico desde la adolescencia, se hizo amigo de Sanosuke en la Universidad, más bien fue su hermano el que dio pie a esa amistad, por su necesidad a que el chico sonriente le ayudara en las materias que no entendía.

Siempre era muy callado como él, pero con esa sonrisa que parecía cálida a todo el mundo. Él en cambio no podía mostrarse tan fácil.

Suspiro pensando en ella. Bueno si podía mostrarse relajado.

Pero con alguien que no podía tener.

…

..

"Sanosuke, salió a la cafetería para comer"

Hiko conto hasta cinco mil mentalmente y sonrió al chico que los miraba con una carpeta en sus manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba agradecido de ese muchacho, en primer lugar fue un gran aporte en la educación de Sanosuke, además de serlo en la empresa. No es que le quitara méritos a su estúpido hijo, sino que estaba consciente de las capacidades del chico sonrisa y la ayuda que entregaba siendo la mano derecha del lugar.

Podía confiar en él.

"Tenemos más de 100 empresas bajo nuestro cuidado, si necesitan orientación puedo hacer la presentación yo"

Aoshi miro al muchacho y luego se giró a mirar a las personas que trabajaban sin parar. Suspiro.

"Iremos a comer algo también, después volvemos. Ven con nosotros"

Soujiro sonrió al mayor. La mayoría podría decir que era casi como un llavero de Sanosuke, o como murmuraban todos a sus espaldas a veces un lame botas.

Pero no le importaba, Hiko se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con los pagos de la Universidad cuando lo conoció, apelando a su profundo agradecimiento por ayudar a Sanosuke. Y también luego de conocer su historia y de que era huérfano.

Siempre y toda la vida iba a tener un profundo amor y respeto por esa familia.

El único que no le cuadraba mucho en la historia era Aoshi. Lo miro de pies a cabeza, iba impecable como se hubiera imaginado al gerente del lugar. Se rasco la cabeza mientras bajaban por el ascensor hacia el cuarto piso para ir a la cafetería.

Suspiro, en cambio Sanosuke era todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación que todo iba a desmoronarse pronto?

…

..

Misao se encontraba haciendo la fila para pedir y luego pagar, mientras Megumi la esperaba ya sentada en una de las mesas. Una ensalada para su amiga y un sándwich de pollo para ella.

Miro con una mueca a Megumi que le movía las manos para que se apure, y ella rodaba los ojos porque había mucha más gente esperando por comer, además de ellas dos existían más personas trabajando allí.

Suspiro, su amiga iba con tacones rojos altos y una falda tubo gris hasta las rodillas con una blusa blanca, era tan elegante y femenina. Se miró a sí misma, llevaba sus shorts negros de cuero talle alto favoritos y una blusa manga corta cuello mao de mezclilla metida dentro de los shorts y sus flats negras con tachas.

Seguramente si Aoshi la veía en esas fachas iba a olvidar que compartieron esa noche loca.

Se golpeó la frente por volver a pensar en Aoshi y siguió avanzando en la fila. Quizás sí debería volver a tener otra conversación con él, solo para pedirle que no comentara nada y se olvidara del tema.

Pero volver a verlo, era volver a torturarse.

Movió nerviosa los pies y sintió que le besaban el cuello.

Sanosuke la abrazo respirando su cabello.

"¿Pensando en mí? Comadreja, solo estamos a unos pisos de distancia" Le guiño un ojo y se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado aun manteniéndola agarrada por la cintura.

"Deja de hacer el tonto, Sano. Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente"

"Si si, hoy te paso a buscar para irnos juntos a casa"

Misao hizo una mueca y asintió recibiendo la bandeja con sus cosas y le pego con un codo a su aprovechado prometido por pasar de la gente de la fila y acomodarse junto a ella, para recibir un enorme sándwich.

Con Sanosuke a su lado se dirigieron hasta la mesa donde estaba su amiga esperándola con cara de disgusto.

Sanosuke y Megumi eran agua y aceite.

Resoplo.

…

..

Aoshi al salir del ascensor escaneo la cafetería, rodeada de mesas con gente almorzando, y una fila larga esperando por comprar. Entre esa misma gente es que la vio, sus piernas torneadas desnudas y su trenza bailando al compás de sus movimientos, dirigió la vista al que parecía ser la persona que recibía los golpes. Su hermano.

La vio darle un codazo y a Sanosuke robarle un beso, para después recibir otro golpe casi con la bandeja.

Se obligó a seguir a Hiko que iniciaba el camino hacia ellos y luego pensó en porque las dos amigas se encontraban allí.

Soujiro pareció darse cuenta de su cuestionamiento.

"Misao-san y Megumi-san trabajan en la empresa de decoración de interiores, Misao-san es diseñadora y Megumi-san Coordinadora"

El asintió en silencio. Ese chico sonriente era tan perspicaz, hasta sintió miedo que su cuerpo exteriorizara algo que esa mente rápida pudiera descifrar.

Su padre en cambio, chasqueo dedos y desde atrás del aparador corrieron a tomar su orden, no se molestó en preguntarle que quería él o Soujiro y camino de frente a donde estaba su hermano con las mujeres.

Sanosuke seguía con ese aire despreocupado, iba con botas café cortas, jeans y una camisa manga larga arremangada de color crema. Podía entender un poco porque su padre perdía la cabeza con él también.

Pero no podía juzgarlo.

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en él y se le volvió a secar la boca.

"Veníamos para que nos hagas una presentación y Aoshi se enterara un poco de todo esto, pero… siempre estas comiendo y haciendo lo que se te da la gana"

"Tsk! Es hora de almuerzo" señalo Sanosuke bebiendo de su coca cola.

Su padre se dirigió a sentarse al lado izquierdo junto a la ventana, Megumi movió las cosas para dejar que acomodaran las bandejas de ellos y Soujiro se situó al lado de la chica de ojos cafés.

Él solo encontró vacío el puesto junto a su sueño más húmedo.

"Buenas tardes"

Las dos mujeres lo miraron un segundo y asintieron a su voz.

…

..

Misao intento mantener la compostura ante la inesperada visita, pero después que lo vio de lejos pensó que todo se estaba volviendo una agridulce pesadilla. Y por más dulce que fuera, había dos hermanos implicados y ella siendo la mayor villana.

Si esa persona le había mostrado un mundo distinto esa noche, ahora abría un cielo durante el día para revelar como se veía un hombre de verdad al entrar a su humilde pero muy analítico campo de visión en ese traje azul.

Sanosuke era guapo, pero Aoshi y ese traje formal…

' _No te dije nada porque tenía miedo que te enamoraras de él'_

Necesitaba una excusa rápida para salir disparada de ahí antes que su muy sensible cuerpo diera señales que no quería dar.

Soltó el jugo que estaba bebiendo cuando sintió la pierna de Aoshi chocar contra su pierna desnuda bajo la mesa y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

La voz de Megumi los saco del ensimismamiento.

"¿Por qué Aoshi no utiliza su apellido como lo hace Sanosuke?" Sonrió inocente pasándose una mano por el cabello coqueta mirando al mayor de la mesa.

Sanosuke miro a Aoshi por un momento y se largó a reír. Por la reacción de su pequeña Misao que soltaba el jugo, era que ella tenía la misma duda.

Esperaba poder responder a algunas en un futuro.

Seijuro Hiko estaba consciente que en algún momento se lo iba a preguntar alguien, que lo hiciera Megumi era casi un alivio en comparación con Okina. Sanosuke firmaba como Sanosuke Hiko Sagara. En cambio Aoshi, con cualquier cosa que pudiera mantenerse lejos de él era feliz, empezando por no utilizar su apellido.

"Shinomori es el apellido de mi Madre y es el único que pienso utilizar"

Aoshi sintió todas las miradas sobre él, Soujiro sonrió en señal de apoyo. Él volvió la vista al jugo que la chica había soltado al sentir el contacto de sus piernas.

Estiro la mano para levantarlo chocando con sus dedos cuando ella intentaba lo mismo.

"Lo siento"

"No pasa nada"

Misao le sonrió y volvió la vista al sándwich que tenía en la otra mano.

Ese fragmento de segundo en el que la vio sonreírle, casi lo hizo olvidar todo por un momento.

…

..

 **Fin Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Feliz Año 2016! Les deseo mucha alegría, salud y ¡cosas buenas! Gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones jaja una de las respuestas que obtuve sobre que harían en la posición de Misao que me hizo reír mucho fue la de cavar un agujero profundo y enterrarse allí XD.

Bueno ¿Aoshi, Sanosuke o Soujiro?.

¡Saludos!

 **Misao-21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Noche**

 **AXM**

 **Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece, esta historia es producto de mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

…

..

Apretó los dientes ante el roce de su piel.

Aoshi pensó que quizás podía ser que ella estuviera pasando por lo mismo que él. Pero recordando la _no_ conversación que tuvieron en la cocina el día que se volvieron a ver y en la que pensó que alguien le estaba haciendo una muy muy mala broma.

Entendía que ella no quería hablar del tema nunca más.

Se había excusado, y llamado a ese encuentro un error.

Pero por otro lado cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse, levanto la vista a la joven que hablaba riendo con los demás en la cafetería y que a ratos lo veía de reojo con una mirada felina.

Podía sentir los golpes de corriente que se producía al estar los dos juntos en un mismo espacio físico.

Era imposible que solo fuera él.

Imposible que fuera el único obsesionado.

¿O sí?

Sanosuke la abrazaba acercándola a su cuerpo, y ella se sonrojaba en el acto. Bajo los ojos apretando inconscientemente los puños esperando que el gesto no fuera notado por nadie.

De algún modo, que ahora actuara como si no hubiera pasado nada, estaba haciendo que la sangre le hirviera y dolía.

Se levantó de golpe y miro a su padre.

"Los espero arriba"

Con nada más que esa sentencia y sin detenerse a deleitarse una vez más en verla, se giró para caminar entre las mesas hacia los ascensores.

Si seguía un minuto más allí, pensaba que no iba a poder contener sus manos.

Sintió a Soujiro caminando a su lado que lo miraba sonriente como si lo estuviera leyendo y a su padre que se despedía rápidamente de las mujeres para gritonear a Sanosuke.

Poco después los vio acercarse al ascensor y cuando estuvieron a punto de cerrarse las puertas los ojos verdes volvieron a hacer contacto con él.

Era una maldita tortura.

…

..

"Vaya con el doctorcito, ¿Te hablo algo más en el bar o en el taxi?"

Misao la miro incrédula por esa pregunta tan directa, pero luego sonrió desentendida jugando con la punta de su trenza.

"Nada, solo bebió el trago. Y en el taxi se despidió y pago todo el viaje, gane limpiamente. Pan comido"

Mentir era tan fácil últimamente.

"Y además un caballero"

Su amiga saboreo su coca cola y se puso de pie, casi ordenándole que debían volver al trabajo.

Por la forma en que Megumi se había quedado pensativa y por como hablaba, era que en realidad tenía puesto los ojos y quizás pronto las garras en el hermano de Sanosuke.

Pero eso, era algo que a Misao no debería importarle. Fue ella misma la que le propuso que se lanzara a coquetear con el amargado y resulta que su propia lengua término por saborear el manjar que viajaba dulcemente desde el inicio de su cuello y por su fuerte y tentador pecho.

La pequeña se movió incomoda cruzando las piernas intentando controlar el cosquilleo en la base de su estómago.

"Te puedes creer lo ridículo que fue conocerlo en el bar, esos dos… hermanos… "

Misao rio con una carcajada nerviosa cuando vio a su amiga lamerse los labios.

"E-eso nos deja claro que no debemos volver a beber, sino cosas extrañas pasan" se movió algunas hebras de cabello tras la oreja.

"De eso nada, cuando podamos salimos de nuevo, porque a Uds. dos los veo y me dan nauseas"

Misao puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es porque no soportas a Sanosuke"

"Podemos hablar del bueno y exquisito de su hermano ¿Mejor?"

Misao movió la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Megumi.

"Ese aire misterioso es encantador"

"Sanosuke aún no me explica cómo es posible que sean her -hermanos" Misao se mordió el labio, se movió en la silla golpeándose con el escritorio en la rodilla "Ow"

"Eres tan torpe"

"Y tu tan desagradable, Megtsune"

Megumi frunció los labios y continuo "Si yo tuviera un hermano así, también lo escondería ohohoh" rio sin parar echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

La chica de ojos verdes suspiro, el mundo conspiraba en contra de ella, estaba claro. Primero le sorprendió la presencia de Aoshi en el edificio y luego él se había ido de la mesa en el almuerzo con un aire molesto sin siquiera volver la vista a ella y ahora Megumi se empeñaba en tenerlo de tema para sobremesa.

No sabía por cuál de las esas cosas estaba más molesta.

Si por la sorpresa, indiferencia o el futuro inminente acoso. O por que realmente le afectaba.

"Yo creo… que son hijos de distinta madre. Hiko-san debe haber sido un bombonazo de joven, si ahora está buenísimo, imagínatelo de joven"

La más pequeña ladeo la cabeza ante esa afirmación, Hiko era un pesado en todas sus letras, un creído y poco cariñoso con Sanosuke, pero si podía imaginar que de joven podía ser más o menos como…Aoshi.

Sacudió ese pensamiento.

"¡ARGH! ¡No sé!, nos vemos luego"

De un salto se levantó del asiento para salir de allí en dirección a su oficina. Si seguía hablando con Megumi o terminaban peleando a gritos o a golpes, escucho la voz de su amiga a lo lejos que la llamaba pero no se giró.

Demasiado pérdida en sus pensamientos, resoplo levantando algunos cabellos de su flequillo.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?

Era casi como si tuviera celos.

Rio ante tal absurdo pensamiento.

…

..

Okon miro el semblante serio de su marido. Después de según él ir a mostrar a Aoshi como llevaba la empresa Sanosuke, había vuelto después de almuerzo a eso de las cuatro con un aire pensativo y distante.

Podía adivinar que con lo difícil que era el chico de ojos azules, y lo condenadamente testarudos que eran los dos. Que ese encuentro tendría que haber tenido algún dejo de desagrado.

Suspiro dudando si preguntar o no.

Acaricio el pecho fuerte de su esposo y se atrevió.

"¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?"

Seijuro bajo la vista a ella y beso su frente.

"Normal, Sanosuke importándole todo una mierda y Aoshi sin decir una palabra, ¿No es genial que volvamos a estar juntos?"

El tono irónico y mordaz de Seijuro, no pasó desapercibido para la mujer. "Seguro que Soujiro hizo más amena la conversación ¿no?"

El hombre se rio.

"Si, al menos ese chico explico los detalles que Sanosuke dejo de lado, estoy al tanto de todo"

"¿Y Aoshi?"

"No pronuncio palabra y estoy seguro que si le preguntas algo en este momento no tiene idea de lo que se habló allí"

Okon suspiro.

"Son un par de mal agradecidos"

"Seijuro"

Ella metió unos cuantos dedos por dentro de su camisa e hizo que la mueca de desagrado de su marido cambiara a una más suave y de placer.

"Ten paciencia con Aoshi, ha vuelto recién. Invítalo a cenar y los fines de semana"

"Tú me sorprendes día a día, mujer"

"A mí me sorprendes tú, has dejado todo para estar conmigo"

"Tendría que ser un idiota para no aprovecharte"

Okon rio ante la respuesta bruta de su marido y también ante las caricias que estaba recibiendo por sobre la ropa. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención de él, era su inexplicable apariencia física, lo segundo era ese aire superior y sexy que sentía que ella podía dominar bien.

…

..

Soujiro guardo sus papeles en la carpeta y observo a los dos hermanos sentados en la sala de reuniones, Sanosuke con las botas sobre la mesa, desparramándose en la silla con el cuello hacia atrás y Aoshi con el semblante serio mirando a algún punto.

"Me retiro entonces, los veo luego"

Pensó que era mejor si los dejaba solos. Vio a Aoshi asentir y a Sanosuke mover una mano.

Deberían tener mucho de qué hablar.

"Ne Aoshi, que tal te fue en el extranjero, ¿Bien, mal?"

Aoshi vio cómo su hermano lo veía de lado, no había prestado atención a nada de lo que se habló en la sala apenas volvieron del almuerzo. Su cabeza estaba bailando descaradamente en los recuerdos del cuerpo desnudo de la prometida de su hermano.

No podía evitar sentirse la peor basura del mundo.

"Bien, me especialice en pediatría"

Sanosuke hizo un sonido con la boca mientras sonreía de lado.

"TSK! Siempre fuiste tan bueno para no cometer errores, pero al mismo tiempo para cabrear a todo el mundo. Incluyéndome"

"Lo sé"

"El viejo te extraño un buen tiempo"

"No lo imagino"

Sanosuke giro la silla bajando los pies para enfrentarlo.

"Yo también, pero…" Hizo una pausa para mover los ojos- "estaba tan ocupado, arreglando el desmadre que tu dejaste que no tuve tiempo para pensarte más"

"Ya, lo siento"

"No te estoy culpando, me gusta lo que hago y soy feliz aquí ¿para qué te trajo hoy?"

"Para que vea cómo va la empresa familiar" Aoshi se abrió la chaqueta y se balanceo en la silla.

Sanosuke se pasó una mano por el cabello. De algún modo le inquietaba que su padre llevara a Aoshi a la empresa, ¿quería proponerle un puesto?, Aoshi no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Pero era su hijo.

Y siendo el mayor, seguramente tendría mucho más derecho que él allí.

Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

Dudaba que el cubo de hielo aceptara, era médico.

Y él se tuvo que tragar el estrés de llevar esa empresa, de hacer frente al negocio familiar y dar resultados positivos ante Hiko. No iba a entregar ni compartir la gerencia con nadie. Quizás excepto con Soujiro.

Intento cambiar el tema.

"Así que conociste a Misao en el Aoiya"

Si Aoshi se sorprendió por el cambio brusco de tema no lo noto, su mirada estoica se mantenía igual.

"Si y a Takani-san también"

"Ahhhh"

Aoshi siguió balanceándose en la silla. Sanosuke parecía perturbado por algo, pero tenía claro que no era el que conociera a su prometida, había cambiado de tema con su aire despreocupado solo para evitar seguir hablando de su padre y la empresa.

"La comadreja es lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"

El pie que tenía apoyado en su rodilla cayó al suelo ante la afirmación de Sanosuke que se estiraba en la mesa bostezando.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?"

La pregunta salía de sus labios antes de que pudiera detener su curiosidad.

Sanosuke sonrió ante el poco usual interés de su hermano.

"Acá, llego hace unos años a hacer su práctica en la empresa de diseño y en la cafetería la vi riendo como una loca y no se…"

Sano rio recordando.

"Me encanta"

Aoshi trago saliva pensando en la jovencita. Estaba de acuerdo con él, también le encantaba. Aunque no la conocía tanto como Sanosuke, estaba hechizado de igual modo o quizás más.

"Pero solo me atreví a proponerle matrimonio hace unos meses, nos volvimos muy amigos antes de ser novios"

"Aa"

Su hermano, parecía enamorado, pero al mismo tiempo por como hablaba de ella le dejaba ver que, conociendo a Sanosuke, podría estar confundiéndose por la busca de refugio y estabilidad.

Movió los ojos por la habitación, intentando auto convencerse de cosas que no eran reales.

 _¿Cómo es que se había metido en ese lio?_

Cerró los ojos pensando en ella.

"Le he mentido"

Los abrió rápidamente ante la declaración de su hermano.

"No sabía de tu existencia y tampoco conté nada de la familia, seguro va a estar muy molesta por mi falta de confianza, soy un idiota y hay mucho más"

Aoshi ladeo la cabeza, ¿qué quería decir con esas palabras?, entendía que no hablaran de él y todo eso. Pero algo en la voz de Sanosuke le dejaba ver que por ahí habría más cosas que el chico le escondía a la jovencita.

Sanosuke siempre fue un loco despreocupado en su vida y en las relaciones.

Suspiro volviendo a la realidad, quizás si le preguntaba se lo diría.

Sus dudas se vieron frustradas al encontrarlo casi dormitando con medio cuerpo en la mesa.

…

..

Kaoru miro a su marido que volvía con semblante preocupado desde el trabajo, dejo el bolso y pasó directo a saludarla para luego revisar a Kenji que descansaba dormido en un pequeño mecedor.

Kenshin le hizo prometer que no volvería al trabajo antes de que su hijo tuviera al menos cinco años, y no era que no quisiera que trabajara, sino que él prefería que lo criara ella.

Sonrió con ternura cuando se sentó a su lado y descanso su cabeza en sus piernas estirándose por el largo sillón.

"Estoy preocupado por Aoshi y Sanosuke"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ya no somos unos críos"

Kaoru medito sus palabras.

"Pareciera que el tiempo y la distancia hubieran puesto _otra vez_ una pared entre ellos"

Kenshin cerró los ojos al tacto cariñoso de su mujer por su cabello, no estaba seguro de poder comentarle sobre la extraña sensación que tenía desde la cena del sábado.

Era una tontería en realidad.

Quizás si se lo preguntaba directamente a Aoshi se sentiría menos preocupado.

Ese día en la cena tuvo la impresión de que el chico de ojos azules no le quito la vista en toda la noche a la prometida de Sanosuke.

Y le parecía muy curioso aquello.

Sonrió cuando Kaoru le beso la frente.

"Intenta descansar"

Asintió a la voz de su mujer y cerró los ojos.

A fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué se preocupaba de esas cosas?

Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

…

..

"A los 8 años llegue a la casa de Hiko. Yumi Sagara es mi madre. Por lo que se y lo que el mismo Hiko me explico, es que soy producto de una relación extra marital"

Misao miro detenidamente a Sanosuke que se paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos alrededor de su pequeño departamento mientras mordía un trocito de queso.

"¿Por qué no me habías contado de Aoshi, baka?"

"Misao"

Sanosuke se arrodillo a sus pies donde ella se encontraba sentada.

"Lo de que te pudieras enamorar de él, era enserio"

Misao se sonrojo e hizo una mueca, esta conversación no iba bien.

"Habla enserio, idiota"

"Él y yo no nos llevábamos, en la adolescencia fue un poco mejor pero solo por Kenshin. Supongo que debe haber sido fuerte para él a los 11 años conocer que su padre engaño a su madre y casi en su lecho de muerte tener que aceptarme"

La joven no dijo nada.

"¿O..o-osea que… tenía una relación paralela?"

Misao se levantó indignada cruzando los brazos, sabía que Seijuro era un tipo difícil y un pesado. Pero de ahí a hacer algo tan bajo.

"No termina allí… mi madre era la mejor amiga de Aiko, la madre de Aoshi"

La jovencita bajo los brazos de la impresión.

De algún modo esa conversación la hizo perder el norte, comenzó a sentir una carga bastante pesada en los hombros.

"¡Ja!- ¡Soy un puto error!" El castaño la rodeo por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello. La joven estaba demasiado pérdida pensando en un niño de ojos azules con su madre enferma recibiendo la noticia que tenía un hermano unos cuantos años menor que él.

No tenía que ser un gran genio para no haber notado la distancia que ponía Aoshi con su padre y con Sanosuke.

Se reprendió mentalmente al sentir más lastima por él que por su prometido.

Cuando casi salió de sus pensamientos, estaba tendida en la cama con Sanosuke quitándose la camisa sobre ella.

"Baka, ¡Para, Sano! Estamos hablando"

Se tapó los ojos con una mano y se mordió los labios cuando sintió que el moreno no hacía caso a su negativa y se dedicaba a saborear su cuello.

"Gracias por no enfurecerte comadreja"

Podía sentir la frustración en la respiración de Sanosuke y sus bruscos movimientos, debía estar afectado por toda la confesión, y encima ella…

Se había acostado con su hermano.

Y lo disfrutaba de solo pensarlo.

Soltó un suspiro más por Aoshi que por el hombre que estaba entregándole esas caricias que apenas podía contestar.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Idiota,estoy molesta"

"No me llames así en medio de un encuentro" le abrió las piernas con su rodilla y ella lo miro como si lo viera por primera vez. Era su prometido, tenía que auto convencerse de aquello. Y actuar como la pareja que eran.

Después lo vio perderse de nuevo en su cuello no pudiendo evitar mirar al techo tan blanco como el del departamento de Aoshi.

Cerró los ojos. E intento concentrarse en Sanosuke.

"¿Y tu madre?"

Sanosuke dejo de lamer el inicio de sus senos y levanto la cabeza molesto.

"Tsk! ¡Joder!, mi madre me abandono. No pudo con la vergüenza supongo. No sé, no me importa, ahora deja que te haga feliz, hace días que no estamos juntos, ¿Me extrañas no?"

"Eres imposible, cabeza de pollo"

"Ya"

Misao le pego en el hombro ante la mueca juguetona que le proporciono el moreno. Ahora sí que estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

De algún modo su cuerpo no quería cooperar con entregarse a Sanosuke. Y toda esa conversación era demasiado para ella.

Quizás sí debería decirle lo que paso verdaderamente en el bar.

El sonido de su celular la ayudo con la extraña situación, empujo al castaño hacia un lado que termino cayéndose al suelo, para correr a contestar.

"Mochi-mochi… Oh Megtsune… ¿eh o-ocupada?" Miro Sanosuke que golpeaba el suelo con una mano. "No cuéntame…"

Misao levanto las cejas al moreno que resoplaba molesto y tomaba su camisa para encaminarse a la salida.

Sanosuke maldijo una vez más pensando en que esa zorra siempre estaba en su camino últimamente. Y se estaba comenzando a cabrear. Salió dando un portazo.

La jovencita encogió los hombros por el fuerte ruido y soltó un largo suspiro.

"… Sanosuke, se acaba de ir"

…

..

Aoshi volvió a mirar el pendrive que Hannya había dejado en su escritorio. Se estaba convirtiendo oficialmente en un acosador.

Miro hacia la ventana aun vestido con su pantalón gris y sin nada más recibiendo los rayos del sol. Bebió otro poco de su té y suspiro mirando su cama.

Quizás en esos momentos la jovencita despertaba en los brazos de su hermano.

Dejo la taza en la mesa y reviso en el computador la información que Hannya había recogido para él. Lugares para arrendar y poner su consulta, algunas direcciones de proveedores, Informaciones de la empresa de su padre y Makimachi Nenji.

Se sentó en la cama mirando la foto del anciano y la información familiar. Hannya aparte de cirujano pasaba sus horas libres en el hospital y en casa como un adicto a internet. Casi un hacker.

Él en cambio cuando tenía turnos y no había movimiento, meditaba o escribía.

Bajo la vista para empezar a leer.

El anciano era dueño de un hotel y se había jubilado hacia unos años dejando todo bajo la administración de una pareja amiga, Shiro y Omasu.

No se detuvo en ellos, siguió leyendo a lo que realmente le importaba.

El anciano no tenía familia excepto Makimachi Misao, 20 años, diseñadora de interiores e hija de Makimachi Subaru y Asahina Mimi, muertos en un accidente de tránsito cuando ella era un bebe.

La chica era huérfana.

Miro la foto de su madre en el pequeño cuadro junto a su cama. Y cerró los ojos.

Aun podía recordar el día en que Hiko trajo a un niño más o menos de ocho años diciéndole que era su hermano. Mientras su madre yacía en la cama moribunda.

Desde ese día que las cosas no habían sido igual. Simplemente le era difícil aceptar a ese niño. Menos cuando por los labios de su madre supo que era hijo de su mejor amiga Yumi.

Su padre había traicionado a su madre y a pocos días de su muerte, encima había traído casi como trofeo el fruto de aquello.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el ruido de la ciudad avisándole que era casi medio día. Camino a la cocina para buscar algo que comer y se apoyó en la puerta del refrigerador, recordando el momento en que casi beso a Misao.

Irónicamente la prometida de su hermano.

Después de crecer no había podido odiar a Sanosuke. Pero tampoco podía no dejar de mantener su distancia para con él.

Una parte en su interior creía que su madre había muerto por culpa de su llegada y por toda la traición. Y ahora estaba él envuelto en algo igual o más complicado que esa antigua situación.

Quizás era solo una atracción física, pensó.

Bebió un poco de limonada y saco una caja de pasta instantánea de uno de los muebles. Él siempre fue retraído y tímido. Jamás se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Y pocas veces tuvo la intención de involucrarse con alguien más que físicamente. La verdad es que poco le importaba.

Pero Misao en unas horas y una noche, había hecho que algo profundo naciera en él, necesidades que no creía tener.

Y no estaba seguro cuanto podía aguantar en no reclamarla y hacerla elegir.

Movió el cuello lado a lado haciéndolo sonar.

Entre su novio que encima era su hermano y llevaban una relación de meses con proposición de matrimonio y él, un solitario médico que podría decirse vivía como un amargado según las propias palabras de su padre y que solo conoció físicamente en una noche de copas.

El problema es que quizás él había entregado mucho más en ese encuentro.

No tenía ninguna opción de ganar.

El timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Aoshi soy yo, Kenshin"

El ojiazul se giró sorprendido, y camino descalzo a abrir la puerta. El pelirrojo sonreía de oreja a oreja vestido de traje y con una caja de pizza en sus manos.

"Pensé que podríamos almorzar y conversar"

"Aa"

Lo hizo pasar y se dirigió a la cocina por dos platos y servicios. Kenshin parecía pensativo, conociéndolo como lo hacía, debería tener algún tipo de preocupación.

"Como va todo, ¿te has vuelto a adaptar?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Oro?"

"Himura, ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Kenshin sonrió ante las palabras de Aoshi. Siempre había sido callado pero muy directo cuando era necesario.

"¿Qué te pareció la cena?"

Espero algún tipo de reacción de parte del chico de ojos azules, que solo se sentó para servirle limonada. Ni una ceja levantada, o alguna mueca de sus labios.

Era una tontería de todas formas.

"Normal, no sabía que Sanosuke estaba comprometido"

O no. Lo vio sacar un trozo de pizza para mantener los ojos fijos en él.

"No te lo dije porque no pensé que durara, Misao-chan es tan o más explosiva que él ¿no crees?"

Lo observo, y por un momento pensó que los papeles se habían invertido y no era él tratando de sacar información sino el propio Aoshi analizándolo.

"No sé, apenas la conocí"

Kenshin sonrió.

"Es curioso…, por la forma en que te levantaste cuando entraron, pensé que la conocías" Kenshin bebió de la limonada y mordió otro trocito de pizza.

"No"

"Kaoru y ella son amigas de la Universidad, es una lástima que no estuvieras aquí en aquella época"

La mirada intensa de Aoshi lo hizo levantar la vista.

"¿Oro?"

"…"

"No has cambiado mucho Aoshi"

"Ni tú, Himura"

"¿Crees que podrías ir a cenar con nosotros esta noche?, Kaoru quisiera conversar y darte la bienvenida, además conocerías nuestra casa"

El pelirrojo vio cómo su amigo asentía y suspiro olvidando el tema.

Realmente no eran tonterías suyas.

…

..

"¡Ya voy!"

Kaoru abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con una Misao que ni siquiera saludo y entro apurada a su casa, se mordía las uñas y a juzgar por su vestimenta, pantalones negros ajustados, blusa blanca sin mangas con dos adornos en forma de triángulo en las puntas de su cuello y los botines negros, más su clásica trenza podía decirse que venia del trabajo.

"Misao-chan vienes a cenar con nosotros ¿También?"

"¿Eh? ¡NO! Kaoru tengo que contarte algo importante y no puede pasar de hoy, ¡no aguanto más!" La chica de ojos azules vio a la más pequeña que se tiraba de frente en el sillón más largo y escondía la cara en los cojines. "¡MI VIDA ESTA OFICIALMENTE ACABADA! PROMETE QUE NO DEJARAS DE QUERERME, ¡HAZLO KAORU!"

La vio saltar de un brinco y sacudirla por los hombros, no pudo hacer más que pestañear aun con la ropa de Kenji en las manos.

"¿Misao-chan estas bien?"

"¡NO! ¡Mi vida se ha vuelto una mierda!, y ayer Hiko fue a la empresa con el otro hijo, ¡MI VIDA ESTA ARRUINADA!, ¿te acuerdas que intente contarte? ¡Lo intente lo juro!"

Kaoru frunció el ceño ante sus palabras "¿UH? ¿Aoshi? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con tu vida?" vio a Misao volver a maldecir al cielo y tirarse nuevamente al sillón murmurando groserías acerca de Megumi, el alcohol y cuerpos perfectos.

El llanto del bebe la interrumpió.

"Ven, vamos arriba y me explicas que es todo este jaleo pero deja de gritar, tengo un niño en casa"

Kaoru suspiro. La cena que intento hacer no había salido bien y ahora Misao entraba a su casa como alma que la lleva el Diablo sin decir nada coherente y gritoneando solamente para despertar a Kenji que le había tomado más de dos horas de paseos para que se pudiera quedar dormido.

Enserio su día iba mal.

Esperaba que Kenshin cocinara al volver, porque si no ellas y Aoshi iban a morir intoxicados si comían esa carne que intento hacer y que ahora estaba en la basura tan negra como los cabellos del mismísimo Hiko.

Después de tomar al bebe y calmarlo mientras lo amamantaba. Volvió a mirar a Misao, ahora su amiga la miraba de una forma melancólica y preocupante apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Dime que está pasando, Misao-chan"

La chica se tapó la cara con las dos manos y negó.

Ella dejo a Kenji en la cuna y la empujo para llevarla a hacia las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

"Kaoru, he arruinado todo y no sé qué hacer"

Kaoru rodó los ojos, estaba tan acostumbrada a los dramones de su pequeña amiga, aun recordaba haberla conocido mientras gritoneaba en el campus de la Universidad corriendo atrasada y arrasando con todo, Misao era una chica difícil de dominar.

Sonrió pensando en ella y Sanosuke, ese par tan especial.

"Habla enserio Misao, se me quemo la comida" Suspiro derrotada Kaoru.

Misao miro a su amiga suspirar tristemente y pensó que para todas las cosas eran difíciles, pero para ella en ese momento la comida era algo tan pequeño y estúpido en comparación al problemón que tenia que no pudo evitar reír.

"No te rías, ¡MISAO!", la chica de ojos verdes vio a su amiga que la contemplaba con ojos molestos y apretando los puños.

"Oh Kaoru, que se quemara la comida es una tontería, que yo me acostara con el hermano de Sano ESO sí que es un problema"

Misao apretó los hombros escondiendo el rostro pegada a la pared, intentando mimetizarse con la decoración de la habitación.

Hubo un silencio largo hasta que noto que su amiga volvía a reaccionar.

"¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?"

"Me acosté con Aoshi" susurro Misao enfrentándola.

"¿CON AOSHI?"

"¡NO KAORU, CON EL VECINO!"

"¿CON EL VECINO TAMBIÉN?"

"¡NO BAKA! CON AOSHI, ¡DIOS!"

Misao se dejó caer apoyada en la pared de la cocina escondiendo la cara en las rodillas.

"Espera, si entendí bien. Acabas de decirme que engañaste a Sano con su ¿HERMANO?"

Misao levanto la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos y Kaoru se arrodillo tirando el paño de cocina al lavaplatos.

"Como es que paso eso, apenas lo viste el sábado ¿lo conocías?"

"No Kaoru" Misao volvió a esconder el rostro en las rodillas.

"Espera Megumi menciono que compartieron taxi…NO…¡no no no!"

La más pequeña vio que su amiga se tapaba la boca y la miraba consternada.

"Si, tenías razón fue una estupidez, Megumi me dijo gallina y luego fui por un trago y las cosas se salieron de control en el taxi, ¡JURO QUE INTENTE IRME!, estaba medio borracha y creo que él también, él… él….se veía tan… y luego cuando me beso, ¡YO NO SABIA!"

La chica de coleta alta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de su amiga, ese día en el bar no recordaba haber visto a Aoshi, pero si recordaba haberse ido antes.

"ARGH y lo peor de todo no es eso" La chica de la trenza se limpiaba la cara rápidamente y miraba a su amiga a los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo dejar de pensar en él"

Kaoru la estrecho en sus brazos al verla comenzar a llorar nuevamente, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

…

..

 **Fin Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Nota:** Este capítulo lo tenia terminado hace unas semanas, pero no lo subía por distintas razones ( entre ellas la mala conexión en donde estoy por vacaciones). Espero les guste y si tiene algún error, sorry!

Comentario aparte, el único hermano que robo mi corazón de Brothers Conflict es Asahina Subaru, haha por eso lo use. ( ¡Alguien ha leído o visto el anime?)

Saludos y besitos

 **Misao-21**


End file.
